I'm Only Human
by ScareAct13
Summary: After the Second Wizarding War, Draco finds the world around him changing. He decides to escape it all and goes to America where he meets a muggle named Vanessa. Will he be able to let go of his prejudices? It's better than it sounds trust me.
1. The Great Escape

**I'm Only Human**

(Intro)

**Disclaimer: I do not or will not own any of the Harry Potter characters mentioned in this story. Because if I did Draco would be an exhausted wizard. However Vanessa is mine. **

_**Authors Note: Please reviews are greatly appreciated. This is my first story I have published and hopefully I will gain a following. So...with that said ENJOY!**_

Draco POV

My mother, father and I sat in the Great Hall of Hogwarts and watched while the others celebrated. We were so unsure of our place in those celebrations. We had defected from the Dark Lord at the last minute and were eventually pardoned for our crimes. But the so-called "good side" would probably never trust us. I don't blame them, especially Potter and his friends. I was cruel to them; Scarhead, Weasel, and Mudblood Granger. To me, it seemed as though the Wizarding World would never be the same. Well at least for families like mine. The order of the world had shifted. I looked to my mother and father's faces and they were cold and still like stone. Deep in my heart I was sure they felt the same way.

"Come Draco. Let's go back to the manor." My father said

We got up and left the school grounds to apparate. A few days later I was applying for jobs all over England but no one wanted to hire me because I was a "Malfoy". The influence my family had was shit now. I would always be Draco, son of Lucius Malfoy former Death Eater. I would always be in a cloud of suspicion. I sighed frustrated and apparated back to the manor. Once I was home, I went straight up to my room. I threw myself on the bed and began to mull things over. Things would never be the same no one would ever believe that we truly defected. No one said anything of course because Potter pardoned us. But no matter what, it wouldn't be the same. No lavish parties, no respect, and no power. I would always be hated. I got up and paced my room. I could not live my life that way. I only did what I had to! Fuck! My life was so fucked up! So I decided that the only thing I could do at this point would be to leave it all behind. I needed to go somewhere I wouldn't be recognized. I would probably have to live life as a muggle. Ha! Wouldn't that be a sight? A Malfoy living as a muggle, Wouldn't that be grand! No muggle would no who I was or what I had done. But if I were to stay here in England or Europe, for that matter, I would run into witches and wizards who knew me. America! That place was notorious for being mainly muggle. I would go there! Now the big task would be breaking the news to my parents. I walked down to the sitting room where my parents were having tea. I came into the doorway and cleared my throat.

"Come, Draco." My mum said. I came and sat down.

"Mum, dad. There is something I would very much like to discuss with you"

My parents put their cups down and had full attention on me.

"Well…with everything that has happened. I'd like to leave for awhile."

My father stared at me with his steely eyes.

"And where may I ask you plan on going?"

"America, sir."

"But that country is all muggle. You wouldn't be with anyone of your own kind"

"Are you sure, Draco?" my mum asked with concern.

"Yes. I need to escape for a while. I'll live as a muggle if I have to but I need to leave this place."

My father pursed his lips while he was deep in thought. I didn't know what to expect next. I was a nervous wreck.

"Very well, my son. I understand. I will provide you with all the necessary funding. But please don't become too attached the Muggle World. You are a Malfoy after all, and my only heir."

"Please don't stay away too long. Owl us as often as you can and don't hesitate to come home. Just please keep in touch" My mum said and pulled me into a hug.

I left the room after the chat with my parents and went to pack. A few days later, I made my way through a muggle airport, thank merlin my mother gave me some books about muggles because I would have bloody lost living the way they do. I got on the airplane and made my way to a new life.

_3 months later._

I spent some time living in New York City. Why muggles call it the "Big Apple" is beyond me. I lived among them but I didn't really interact with them unless I really had to. None really interested me. I actually adjusted to this new life surprisingly well. I only used magic when I was at my temporary home. Speaking of home, I'd owl my parents every couple of weeks. I'd always received one back inquiring when I would be coming home. My answer would always be, "I'm not sure yet." So after a few months of living in the "Big Apple," I felt it was time to move on. I grew tired of the climate that reminded me so much of my home. I decided on Los Angeles. People always say the sun is always shining there.

So here I am a few weeks later, enjoying the sun on my skin and the sand between my toes. It was definitely a nice change. I looked around the beach and saw all the women around. For being muggles, they were certainly something to behold, in their skimpy bikinis. I'd probably fuck one, if I weren't a Malfoy. I can live among them but I actually couldn't bring myself to actually interact with them especially at that level. I shrugged it off and continued walking down the beach. I was deep in my thoughts when I bumped into someone. I looked up about to apologize when I froze. Standing in front of me was a woman, wearing a green bikini. She had to be about my age, maybe a little bit older. She stood at about 5'8" and had a body that was thin but had curves in the right places. She had medium length black hair with purple hair. She had chocolate brown eyes and light skin with a slight tan to it. I noticed that she had a few tattoos, but one in particular caught my eye. It was black and green dragon on her right side of her rib cage. I couldn't help myself but stare. Emotions I've never felt before started to brew in the pit of my stomach. She looked up at me and smiled.

"I'm sorry about that."

"No…No it's my fault." I ran my hands through my hair not knowing what to do. Here I am actually apologizing to a muggle. My thoughts were broken when she spoke.

"You're not from around here are you?" she said pointing out my obvious foreign accent.

"No…Actually I'm on holiday from London. My name is Draco Malfoy." I said extending my hand. She shook my hand.

"Nice to meet you, ummm Draco…. that means Dragon doesn't it?" I nodded in response. "Awesome my name is Vanessa Chance"

"Your name means star right?" I asked

"Yep. Well umm…nice meeting you."

"Yeah…sorry again I guess goodbye."

"Sure. Enjoy your vacation." She smiled and I smirked.

"I will, thank you."

We regretfully parted and I secretly watched her as she walked away. I don't know what that was all about I never thought I'd sound like bumbling baboon in front of someone. Too bad she wasn't like me because she was truly breathtaking. She could put a bloody Veela to shame. I would have liked to take her home and release the inner dragon. I laughed at the thought and shook my head. It was ridiculous having those thoughts. But deep down in my heart I wanted to see her again.


	2. Beaches and Tattoos

I'm only Human

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter characters yadda yadda. Vanessa and Seth are mine.**

_**Authors' Note: Thanks for all those who have read so far. I will update more in the next few days.**_

Draco POV

So a few days have passed since I met Vanessa and I could not get that bloody muggle out of my head. It drove me absolutely bonkers. There was something about her, besides her obvious beauty. I couldn't put my finger on it. Those brown eyes, those perfect curves…. STOP IT! I sound like a lovesick puppy. I decided a walk on the beach would probably clear my head. I arrived at very unique beach. Venice Beach I think it was called. It was a very interesting place with all the merchants, performers, and muscled men, which in my opinion looked like giant apes. I smirked; muggles were actually becoming quite entertaining to me. I walked down to the waters edge and the incoming waves lapped at my feet. It was a bit cold but refreshing. I was away in my thoughts when I heard my name being called. I looked up and saw Vanessa waving me over. She was sitting on a blanket up on the beach. Bloody hell, here we go. I smirked and made my way over to her.

"So you're still here, eh? Are you enjoying yourself?" she asked.

"Yes very much so. Thank you" I replied. She smiled at me and I swear I felt a lump form in my throat. Oh for Merlin's sake you can handle this.

"C'mon over and join me. I was about to have lunch." She said while patting the blanket.

"Sure I hope I'm not imposing." I said kind of nervous

"Oh Draco the proper English gentleman. I invited your ass didn't I?" she grabbed my arm and yanked me down to the blanket.

"Ooof" I said while my arse mad contact.

"I have a big sandwich we can split and some chips and sodas." She said while digging through a bag.

"Ummm…sure that sounds great." I said. I was really taken aback by her generosity. I mean we only met a few days ago and she's treating me as if I'm an old friend. Oh well I can enjoy her presence. She handed me half of the sandwich and soda, and put the bag of chips between us. A few moments of silence had passed and then she looked at me.

"So how long will you be here for?" she asked

"To tell you the truth, I really don't know. I mean I miss my family and all. But I'm just not ready to go back yet."

"Ah. I was born and raised here in LA and I can't imagine going anywhere else. I love it here. Maybe if you find a reason to stay you might feel the same way about it as I do."

"_I already have…"_ I thought. "So are you one of those crazy artist that hang out on this beach." I said pointing to a sketchbook. She laughed.

"No but I am a crazy tattoo artist. I work at a shop not far from here."

"Really? That's brilliant! Do you mind if I look at some of your work?"

"Knock yourself out." She said while handing me the sketchbook.

I began flipping me through it. Some of the work was finished and it was quite nice. Even the works that weren't were showing some pretty great potential. Her sketches ranged form portraits to cartoons to hearts and lettering. Not only was this girl pretty but she had talent. She might make me think twice about muggles. I smiled at her while closing the book.

"You've got a lot of talent. Did you design the dragon on your rib cage?"

"Yeah I did. Ironic that I have a dragon tattoo and I met someone who's name actually means that."

I laughed. "Maybe I should get a star to match. It's also ironic that my favorite colors are black and green."

"Really? It's like fate or something"

"Yeah."

We kept talking learning as much as we could possibly find out about each other. I didn't tell her about my wizarding background for obvious reasons. Before we knew, it was starting to get cold and the sun began to set.

"Well Draco. It's time I go I don't feel like freezing tonight. Thank you for spending time with me. Here." She handed me a card. "In case you ever want to get that tattoo. There's the number and address to the shop. And on the back is my cell phone number. So if you ever want to hang out again."

"Alright. Will do. I'll see you soon?"

"I hope so."

I reached over and gave her a friendly hug. We went our separate ways. Tomorrow I would get a cell phone and find an apartment. I knew I wouldn't be leaving anytime soon. So I might as well make my stay as comfortable as possible. I owled my father telling me I'd be staying longer and was in need of more funds. He sent a generous amount.

A week or so had passed since I had last spoken to Vanessa. I hadn't called her or anything because I was too busy getting an apartment together. It wasn't extravagant but it was quite nice by muggle's standards. I even bought their electronics and a car. I quickly learned how to use everything. Amazing isn't it. To tell the truth I hardly ever used magic anymore. I'm sure my father would fall over if he found out. I pulled out the card that Vanessa gave me and I smirked. I think it's time I paid Vanessa a visit. I got into my car and drove over to the shop she worked at and thank Merlin she was there. She looked up from the counter when I walked in and immediately smiled.

"Hello Draco. What a pleasant surprise." She walked around the corner and gave me hug. She smelt like strawberries and cream. It was bloody heavenly.

"So what so I owe this honor?" she asked

"Actually I was thinking about getting a tattoo. I've never had one before and I thought who better to come to than you."

"Thanks. Ummm…. Do you have any idea what you want to get?"

"No I don't actually." I scratched my head. "What do you think?"

She laughed. "Well it's going on you not me. So I think it's best you pick one out."

"Ok how about a dragon? But nothing too extravagant"

She thought for a minute. " I've got it. How about a tribal style one done in black ink?" I nodded. "Where did you want it?" she asked

I rolled up my sleeve to my shoulder and patted my upper arm. "Right here"

She took out a piece of paper and outlined my arm. "Okay I'll be right back I got to go draw this out. Why don't you sit and make yourself comfortable."

I sat down and read through some tattoo magazines. Some of the things these people did to their body were frightening. But others were actually quite nice. I'm sure others wizards would probably wonder what the hell I was thinking getting a muggle tattoo. The answer was simple. I wanted to keep a piece of Vanessa with me as a reminder that I'm not that as bad as people may think. The door opening interrupted my thoughts. I looked over and saw a guy with tattoos all up his arms and a green Mohawk walk in. He looked at me.

"Did you need any help?" he asked.

Vanessa called over from a table. "Hey Seth that's my friend Draco. He's on vacation from England and came in to get his first tattoo."

Seth held out a hand. "Nice to meet you. I'm another tattoo artist here. Get your cherry popped huh? Well you couldn't have picked a better lady to do it either."

"Ummm…. Thanks." I said shaking his hand.

A few minutes later Vanessa called me over and showed me the design.

"You like it?" she asked

"Yeah."

She grabbed my arm and applied the paper to my arm. The drawing transferred over to my skin. She made sure it was straight and sat me down in a chair.

"Alright let's get started." She said.

Oh the pain! It felt like I was being scratched by a hippogriff over and over. But that was nothing compared to the noise. After an hour of the torture Vanessa said, "There you go stand up and take a look."

I stood up and looked at the mirror. Damn this girl was good. The dragon looked like it belonged there. I looked at Vanessa.

"Thanks it looks awesome."

"You're very welcome."

We talked for a bit before another customer came in. I paid for my tattoo and said goodbye. When I got home I mentally kicked myself for not asking her out. Oi was I a buffoon.


	3. First Date

I'm Only Human

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter related**

_**Authors Note: Alrighty here's the next chapter I know it's dragging on a bit. Anyway for those who are following this story thank you! And thanks for the reviews everyone. On to the story.**_

After a few days my tattoo healed and I looked at it in awe. I would always have a piece of her with me and that made me smile. I never thought I'd feel this way about a muggle. But it wasn't enough I needed to see her again. So I grabbed my cell phone and the card Vanessa gave me and dialed the number she gave me.

"Hello?" she said

"Hi Vanessa it's Draco." I said

"Draco, how you been? The tattoo healing ok?"

"I'm doing great. And the tattoo looks fantastic, I can't thank you enough"

"You're welcome"

"So…ummm… the reason I'm calling is to see if you're available to do something sometime…" I rambled on

"Yeah that would be great! When would you want to get together?"

"When are you free?"

"I get off at 6. Or is that too soon?"

"No that's great. I'll pick you up at work then?"

"Yeah I'll see you in a couple hours. Looking forward to it."

"Me too. See you then."

I hung up the phone and looked at the clock. It was a quarter 'til 4. Best I get up and get ready. I got in the shower and had a million thoughts running through my head at the same time. Where should I take her? What will we do? Should I get flowers? I didn't know and thought I'd just improvise the whole evening. Spontaneous that ought to be fun. I checked myself out in the mirror and thought I was satisfactory. I grabbed my keys and got in the car. It took me awhile but I got there 5 minutes before hand. I realized I didn't bring her any flowers. So I conjured up a single rose. I went inside the shop and saw Seth at the front.

"Hey. How's it going?" he asked

"Doing well. Thank you."

"Vanessa is finishing in the back. But I need to tell you something." He leaned closer so I'd be the only to hear. " She is like a sister to me and if you break her heart, I'll break every bone in your body."

I was taken aback by that comment. A Malfoy being threatened by a muggle? It's actually pretty funny if you think about it. I brushed off. "Don't worry I won't"

"Seth, are you threatening him?" Vanessa said while walking over from the back of the shop.

"No just giving him a friendly reminder." He replied.

"Alright then. You ready Draco?"

"Yeah let's go. Oh this for you." I said handing her the rose.

"Awww... how sweet thank you." She hugged me.

We walked out to the car. I opened the door for her and then went to my side and sat down. Bloody hell was I nervous. I turned to her.

"So are you hungry?" she nodded "What are you in the mood for?"

"To tell you the truth. A Big, juicy burger!"

I chuckled "Alright you tell me where to go."

She directed me to a burger place and we sat and ate and talked. I was watching here devour the burger. I had never seen anything like it. All the girls back home were all prim and proper. She caught me looking at her.

"Do I have something on my face?" she said feeling self-conscious

"No it's that you're so much different than the girls back home."

She laughed. "Well I didn't go to a fancy ass boarding school did I?"

"No. you didn't" I laughed.

"So what do you got planned next?" she asked

"Actually I thought we'd improvise. What do you want to do?"

She thought for a moment. "How about bowling?"

"Bowling?" I asked. I have never heard of such a thing. And I guess it showed on my face.

"You've never gone bowling before?" she asked in disbelief

"No."

"Okay we're going. I love bowling you'll have fun too. I promise." She looked at her watch. "Good the 21 and over bowling starts in 45 minutes. Nothing better than drinking and bowling."

"Alright. If you say so." I said while scratching my head.

We got up and walked out to my car. We drove to the bowling alley. It was a large building. There was a big man at the door checking ID's. It's a good thing I had a fake one that said I was 21. Vanessa had now worries she was 22. Wow I am on a date with an older woman. We went outside and it reminded me of one of those muggle dancing clubs. Lights were flashing. People were throwing glowing balls at glowing pins. We went to the counter paid for a game and got shoes. They looked like bloody clown shoes. So Vanessa explained how the game and scoring worked. She went first and ended up getting a spare. At the end of our first game Vanessa said she was going to get us some drinks. She brought back two small glasses what kind of drink was that? She handed me the glass.

"Tequila shot. Bottoms up." She swallowed the contents and I followed suit. Oh that stuff was harsh but not as bad as firewhiskey.

"So you ready for another game?" I asked

"Yep I'm ready to kick your ass again."

"We'll see about that. Tell you what let's make a wager."

"Alright. If I win, you got to take me on another date."

"Fine if I win I get to kiss you."

"Alright."

We shook hands and continued to bowl. The game was close and on my last frame I got a strike and beat her. I grabbed Vanessa's arm and pulled her over and pressed my lips softly to hers. The kiss was war and tender. In my heart I knew this was the first of many kisses to come. Something in me came alive in me at that moment. I didn't want to be the same Draco Malfoy I was back in England. I wanted to be the Draco that I had become right here in America. All of the pureblood shit didn't matter anymore. The bowling alley was starting to close and they realized it was late. He looked at Vanessa and she smiled.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked.

"Yeah I got to work tomorrow."

"Alright let's get you home."

I grabbed her hand and we walked out of the alley. I took her home, walked her to the door, and kissed her good night. At home I couldn't believe that the night had gone on so perfectly. I didn't know where this relationship was heading but I knew someday I would have to tell her the truth.


	4. Surprise Visit

**Disclaimer: ****I own NOTHING! Except Vanessa :)**

**AN: Thanks for all the views, but pretty please can I get some reviews? *sad face* Anyway enjoy!**

Over the next few weeks Vanessa and I spent time with each other whether just meeting up for a quick lunch or on the beach. We spent a lot of time talking on the phone. I had nearly forgot where I came from when I got an owl tapping on my window. I got up and opened the window and let the bird in. I realized it was my family's owl. I grabbed the letter attached to the bird's foot and gave it a small treat. I sat back on the bed and began to read the letter.

_Draco,_

_My son it has been far too long. Your father and I have began to worry because you haven't owled or anything. I hope that you are doing well and will considering coming home soon. Things have thankfully calmed down and the ministry is no longer breathing down our necks. We would like very much to visit with you and see how you are progressing. We'll be there Friday at 8'o clock in the evening sharp. There are things we must discuss with you. _

_Much Love,_

_Mum._

I looked at the date and realized that my parents were coming today. Shit! I was supposed to meet Vanessa at her place tonight. I would have to call and cancel. I hated to do that to her but there was no way my parents, especially my father, would accept me dating a muggle. I picked my phone and dialed her number.

"Hello?" she answered

"Hi Ness, it's Draco."

"Hey sweetie, you okay? You sound like something is bothering you."

"I hate to do this but I have to cancel our plans tonight. My parents are in town from England and they want to stop by. I would introduce you but I have some very important business to discuss."

"Oh…it's okay. I understand. Just give me a call when you want to get together."

"Will do. Bye darling"

"Bye"

I hung up the phone and started to rub my forehead. How would I ever explain to them about Vanessa? I had to tell them because they would find out about her eventually. Damn this was getting too complicated. I could just dump her go back to England and forget that she existed. I looked at the dragon tattoo. No I couldn't do that to her. With a sigh I got up and got ready.

_Later that day._

So I managed to order some food from a place close to house so we'd have something to eat when my parents came. I looked presentable. A few minutes later there was a knock at the door. I opened the door to see my parents dressed in muggle attire.

"Draco! Oh how missed you." My mum said pulling me into a hug.

"Good to see you son." My dad said.

"It's great to see you too. Won't you come inside?"

My parents came inside and started looking around curiously. Eyeing all the muggle technology carefully. I showed them around the apartment and how to use some of the electronics.

"Well you certainly have a nice place for living as one of them." My dad said

"Well I do the best I can. Shall we eat?"

"Oh yes! We're starving" my mum said.

We sat down to eat and had some mindless chatter about what was going on back home. Which eventually came back to the subject of me coming back.

"So will you be coming home soon? After all it's time we find you a wife and you fulfill your duties as the Malfoy heir." My father asked

I sighed, "I'm not coming back. At least for not a long while."

"Why not?" my father asked his anger rising.

"Because I'm not ready. Especially to be married."

"Well that's too bad. You are betrothed to Pansy Parkinson!" he said while slamming his fist on the table.

"I WILL NOT MARRY THAT PUG FACED WHORE! I'M NOT A CHILD ANYMORE I WILL DO WHAT I PLEASE!"

My father stared at me in shock as my mother tried to calm the situation down. I had never spoken to my father that way and half expected a backhand or a cruciatus curse to hit me. He kept staring at me. The thought finally dawned on him.

"You've met someone?" he asked still upset but calm for the moment. I nodded. He kept looking at me as though he was trying to probe my mind. Images of Vanessa went through my head. "A MUGGLE?" he shouted.

"Yes father, a dirty filthy muggle," I said sarcastically

"How….why…UHHHHH!" he said in frustration. It was quiet while my father paced back in forth in the living room. My mother and I stayed in the dining area. She leaned over and said, "Let me talk to him." I nodded. She got up and made her way to him and I got up and went for a walk. As I strolled around the block, I thought about everything. I couldn't believe that I spoke to my father that way. Vanessa has changed me that much I knew. I can't picture life without her being in it some way. I stopped in my tracks and realized that I was in love with her. It had only been over a month since we first met but she captured my heart and brought the tender side of me out. Hopefully, my parents would see it the same way. I went back to the house a half an hour later. I walked inside to see my parents sitting on the couch trying to watch TV.

"Come Draco and sit." My father motioned over seeming to be in a better mood than when I left. I sat down on the armchair. "Well Draco. Your mother and I spoke about this situation. While I don't approve of this whole situation, we think you should do what makes you happy. You do realize that you'll have to explain everything to her if you continue this."

"Yes father. I want this to go on further. I love her and can't imagine not having her in my life. I'm just afraid she'll reject me after finding out about my…our families past."

"If she loves you. She won't care and will see you for who you are." My mum spoke up

"I hope so."

"So tell me about your mug… I mean girlfriend." My father asked.

I told them how we met, her personality and her occupation. I even rolled up my sleeve to show them the dragon she did on my arm. Even my father was impressed with that. We talked on about everything. It was getting late and my parents were getting tired.

"Did you want to stay?" I asked

"Oh we'd love to but we've booked a room. Besides you need your space to hammer things out. We'll be in town for a few days. Just owl us if you need anything. Hopefully we'll get to meet Vanessa." My mum said

"I hope so, too."

"We'll see you later, son." My father said and shook my hand. And with that they left. I went and laid down pondering what to say and how to say it. I tossed and turned. Finally I was rested and I grabbed my cell phone and typed a text to Vanessa.

_Hey. Are you awake?_

_Yeah. You ok?_

_Yes. Sorry for canceling our plans. But I need to talk to you._

_It's ok. Did you want to call me?_

_Actually. Is it okay if I swing by?_

_Sure. That will be fine. C'mon over._

_Alright, see you in a few._

I got up and grabbed a jacket. Will this is it. I apparated to her house and I hesitated. It was do or die time. Hopefully she'll understand. I walked up to her door and knocked knowing whatever happened next would change my life.

**A.N. 2 : So there you have it! What will Vanessa think about Draco's wizarding heritage? I am hoping to post the next chapter tonight. But I'm not making any promises.**


	5. Haunting Past

**Disclaimer: ****J.K. Rowling owns all except my OC and the plot.**

A/N: Okay here is where things get heating up. By the way this is where the "M" rating kicks in here! For those who are following this story thank you very much I appreciate it. Reviews are always welcome; don't be shy. On to the story!

I knocked on the door and stood there waiting. Please I hope she can understand everything. I mean I had done what I had to in order to protect my family. It doesn't excuse what I did, but it does give a purpose. I heard the door unlocking and I opening so I looked up. Vanessa was there in just some pajama bottoms and a tank top. Merlin she was beautiful. She reached over and kissed me. I walked in a smiled slightly at her. She shut the door and sat on the couch and I went over and joined her. She looked up at me with concern in her eyes.

"Vanessa…I want you to know that I really care about you. And what I'm about to say isn't going to be the easiest to say."

"Whatever it is I'm sure it'll be okay." She said while putting a hand on my arm.

I looked at her. I wanted to memorize her face just in case this would be the last I see of her. I took a deep breath and it spilled out. I told her about whom I really was. Who my family was, Voldemort, Death Eaters, everything. It took about 2 hours and she sat there soaking it in. She didn't have an ounce of an emotion on her face. I had no idea what she was thinking and it frustrated me to no end. I stopped talking and she turned away from me. It was dead silent for only 5 minutes but it felt like an eternity. She sighed and got up and started pacing.

"Why did you wait so fucking long to tell me?" she said shaking in anger

"Because I was afraid you want to be with me after finding out what I have done. I did what I had to protect my family. I am not that person anymore. Vanessa, you've changed me in ways that I cannot describe."

"Draco…I can't believe you. You did terrible things to…mug…what was it? Oh yes _muggles._ Did you ever stop to think that just because we have no magic that we're still human. WE are all human and that included you so called wizards. I DON'T KNOW YOU DRACO MALFOY! Is that even your real name?"

"Yes. I never lied about who I am inside or my name. Vanessa, look at me." I got up and turned her face and saw her eyes filled with tears. I cupped her chin. "I'm sorry that I wasn't completely honest about who I was. But that doesn't change how I feel about you." I rubbed the tears away with my thumb and gazed into her eyes. "I love you, Vanessa." There was silence. The only thing could be heard was my heart thumping against my chest. She stared into my eyes.

"Get out." She said through gritted teeth. I let her go and made my way to her door. I grabbed the knob and turned to look at her. She was still in the same position I left her in. Her fists were clenched and she was shaking looking like she was going to break down any moment. "I won't stop loving you. None of my past beliefs matter anymore." I said and left. I apparated back to my apartment and flopped down on my bed. I cried. Yes I cried. My heart had been ripped out of my chest. I didn't know what else to do. I loved Vanessa but now my past was coming back to haunt me. Fuck! I eventually fell asleep.

_A few Days later..._

I owled my parents to tell them that I would be coming home as soon as I packed up my things. I needed to get away from where Vanessa is because I would not be able to handle it if I saw her again. I told them I'd be staying for a few days at the Manor while I looked for my own place. I needed to be alone; it was my fate. I was packing the kitchen when my doorbell rang. I got up and happened to pass my reflection. I looked like shit. My skin had become paler. My eyes were all puffy from the crying, and had dark circles underneath from lack of sleep. I answered the door and nearly broke down. Vanessa was there looking every bit as terrible as I did, but still managed to be pretty. I looked at the floor.

"Hey." She said

"Hey."

"Can I come in.?"

"Yeah" I said moving out of the way so she can walk in. She looked around and realized that I was packing.

"So…you're going back then?" I still couldn't bring myself to look at her.

"Yes"

"Look…Draco. I'm sorry about the way I said things. I was just in shock." She hesitated then walked over at me. I could feel the tears pooling in my eyes. She put her hand underneath my chin and forced to me to look into her eyes. They were filled with tears too. "Despite your past I know that isn't you. Draco, I love you, too. Now please don't run away from me."

I let the words sink in. And crashed my lips against her. The fiery passion that ignited in me was nothing I've ever experienced before. My tongue grazed along her lips asking for entrance. She granted it, and both of ours did a sensual dance. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her against me. Her arms circled around my neck and her hands ran through my hair. My arousal started pressing against her and she moaned. She started grinding against it. I broke the kiss and let out a moan. I moved her and pressed her against a wall. She raised her leg and I held it up underneath the knee. I planted kisses against her face and made my way to her earlobe. I flicked it with my tongue and then nibbled on it while I started grinding into her. Our breathing was becoming ragged. I started kissing her neck and she was pulling on my hair. I looked her in the eyes.

"I love you. I'll stay as long as you'll want me."

"I love you, too."

I smiled and moved some of the hair out her face. I cradled her face with both of my hands and kissed her passionately again. Next thing I know we were kneeling on the bed entangled in each other's arms. I must have apparated. My hand ran down the front of her shirt, grazing over her breast. My fingers grazed the skin between the hem of her shirt and the top of her pants. I slowly slipped my fingers underneath the shirt and slowly started to pull it up. I broke the kiss and stared in her eyes while I slowly took her top of. After I was done she took my shirt off and ran her hands down my chest. It was though an angel touched me. We sat there for a few minutes touching each other and relishing it. I turned her around so her back was facing me. I ran my hands down her back before coming back and wrapping my arms around her waist. I began to kiss her neck starting with the back of it. I ran my tongue on the side and slowly pushed the straps of her bra down. I nibbled and kissed her bare shoulders while my hand slipped into her bra. I massaged one breast and tweaked the nipple a nit. My hand moved to the back of her bra and I unsnapped. She slipped out of her bra and faced me. She strattled me and started grinding against my hard manhood. I cupped her breast and played with her nipples with my thumbs. I leaned my head forward and licked one nipple. She moaned when I began to suck on it then I gently bit it. I slowly laid her down and continued my kissing. I pushed her pants down her hips along with her underwear. I took them off of her and stood up to take mine off. I got back on top of her and the heat was rising in the room. I ran my tongue down her neck, between her breasts, and I stopped at her pelvic bone. I pushed her legs up at the knees and slowly ran my tongue along her thighs. I nibbled on the skin a bit. A moan escaped from her lips. My tongue made it's way to her slit. I ran it up and down teasing her. I put her legs on my shoulders and took my fingers and spread her womanly lips. Her folds were glistening from the wetness from our passion. I ran my tongue up and down slowly tasting her. I flicked it against her aroused clit. She moaned louder. I made out with her pussy, every once in awhile sucking on her clit. After awhile I slipped on finger inside and pumped her. I looked up to her face. Her eyes were dark with lust as she watched. I slipped two fingers inside and continued. I sucked on her clit as she started to thrust against my face. She was close and her thrust became more aggressive. Her hand was tangled in my hair. As she reached her climax she pushed my head hard against her and I sucked harder and faster. Her juices started flowing so I pulled my fingers out and greedily drank them up and then sucked them off my fingers.

I pressed myself against her and kissed her rough. She probably tasted herself on her lips and that aroused me even more. I pushed up on my arms and looked her in the eyes. My dick pressed against her entrance. I kissed her again and pushed inside her. I nearly came then and there feeling her hot wetness envelope me. I started pumping into her. Slowly at first then I began to pick up the pace. She wrapped her legs around my waist encouraging me to go deeper and harder. Soon our moans could be heard echoing against the walls. Her nails started digging into my back and it hurt but felt so good at the same time. She closed her eyes.

"Vanessa…looks at me." I said in between thrusts.

She opened her eyes and mine bore into hers. As our orgasms came long and hard, I thrust hard into her a few more times as my seed spilled into her. I collapsed against her chest breathing hard. She stroked my damp hair while trying to regain her own breathing. After laying there moments I rolled off of her and pulled her to me. She nestled her head on my shoulder and I kissed her forehead. I smiled to myself. My life couldn't get much better than this. I made love to the woman I want to be with. I felt her soft breath against my face and knew she was asleep. With the feeling of being complete at peace, I finally drifted into a dreamless sleep.


	6. I'm going to Disneyland

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Harry Potter or any related characters I'm just borrowing them, however Vanessa is mine. Disneyland isn't mine either :(**

A/N: Well thanks for those reading this story. Comments, questions? Press the little button at the bottom.

I woke up the next day with an angel nestled in my side. I smiled to myself feeling lucky that I had this little piece of heaven on earth. I got up as carefully as possible so I wouldn't disturb her. I made my way to the balcony and sat down to write a letter.

_ Mum and Dad,_

_There has been a change of plans. Vanessa came back to me. I don't know how long I will be staying. But there is no way I can leave her now and come home. I shall see you soon though._

_Draco._

I called for my owl to take it to my parents. I stretched out a bit and went back inside. My apartment was a mess. I grabbed my wand and mutter a spell to have everything back the way it was. There was a tap at the window and I let my owl in and read my parents response.

_Draco_

_I am glad the two of worked it out. Hopefully you can come home soon and bring her with you so we can meet her. _

_Mum_

I closed the letter and made my way quietly to the bedroom. I climbed into the bed and cuddled into her. She stirred and looked at me and smiled.

"Morning love." I said and kissed her

"Hey."

"So what are your plans for the day?"

"Nothing actually. I have the day off."

"I got a great idea."

"And what would that be?"

"Let's go to Disneyland. I've never been there and I'm always hearing how 'magical' it is."

She laughed. "Alright. I just got to go home to shower and change."

I pouted. "Don't leave me"

She giggled. "Oh stop it. I'll get ready and then you can come pick me up when you are."

"I've got a better idea." I pulled her closer to me. "How about I grab some clothes and we can get ready together at your house." I said with a devilish smile.

"If we do that we'll never be ready."

"Fine you're right. I'll pick you up when I'm ready. And don't take forever I know how you bloody women are."

"Okay I bloody won't" she said mocking me.

After an hour I was ready and made way to Vanessa house and we drove our way to Disneyland. I paid for both of us despite her protest. She yanked me towards a ride called "Space Mountain."

"I LOVE THIS RIDE!" she practically yelled.

We waited in line and then it came our turn to get on the ride. The seats were hard and to tell you the truth I was a little nervous. I've never been on one of these muggle contraptions before. I held onto Vanessa's hand as we made our ascent into a tunnel with lights. We ended up in a place that looked like space. It had stars, comets, and it was cold. Next we know we are dropping and turning corners fast. Music blaring in my ears and I couldn't hear me screaming like a girl. I couldn't see anything at all either. After a few seconds I started to have fun. Vanessa was hollering in delight. At the end of the ride it took our picture. We looked at it and Vanessa laughed because my face was one of terror.

"Don't feel bad babe. It was your first time." She said and kissed me.

"C'mon I want to get on some more rides."

We spent a few hours at Disneyland and then went over to California Adventure. We went on a few rides but I wanted to go on this one I saw that had a sign that said "Hollywood Tower Hotel"

"C'mon Let's go to this ride" I said pointing at it.

"Ummmm…okay."

We made our way over and while we were in the line Vanessa was quiet. When we actually got on the ride she was shaking. I grabbed her hand and looked at her.

"Ness, what's the matter, love?"

"I just really hat this ride. It scares the shit out of me." She said with wet eyes.

I was about to say something when the lights went off and we made our decent up. After a few scenes, we free fell and went up and down a few times. She was screaming bloody murder and I felt guilty for wanting to go on this ride. When it came time to get off. She ran off. I caught up to her.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know"

"It's okay. It wasn't that bad. Let's head back to the other park, the fireworks will be starting soon."

We went back to Disneyland and found a place to watch the fireworks. They started and I had to admit they were beautiful. It was a great day. She fell asleep on the drive home and when we got to her place I carried her and the souvenirs I bought for her inside. I put the stuff on her coffee table and carried her to her room. I found a piece of paper and wrote a note for her.

_ Ness,_

_This was one of the best days I had in my life. Thank you so much for enjoying it with me. Again I am sorry about the incident earlier. I promise not to drag you on the ride again. Call me when you can darling. I love you. _

_Love,_

_Draco_

I left the note on her nightstand and drove home. I got home and pulled the souviniers I got out and brought them in my room. I put a picture of Vanessa and I in front of the castle on my nightstand. I smiled my life was great right now. I knew soon though I would have to go back to fulfill by duties as the Malfoy heir. I hope she would come with me.

_**A/N2: Yes this was a short chapter. I wanted some fluff, who doesn't. Anyway hope you like it.**_


	7. Return to the Manor

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Harry Potter universe, I'm just borrowing it! Vanessa is mine :)**

A/N: Alrighty then thanks again to do those who are reading this, you guys rock! However I have no idea if you folks like it or not because I'm not getting any reviews.:(

So please take the time to drop a comment I'd appreciate it.

As time went by Vanessa became my best friend in a lot of ways. It was now November and my parents sent me a letter asking about the holidays.

Dear Draco:

We are curious to know of your plans for the upcoming holidays. We have been invited to the ministries winter ball. Your presence is requested. I also think that it would be in our best interest for you to bring Vanessa. Having her around would show that the Malfoys have turned a new leaf so to speak. So we'd like for you to come at least two weeks early to get Vanessa properly prepared for such a formal event. Plus your mother would like to take her dress shopping. Let me know as soon as possible.

Father

I was shocked to say the least because my family would never be caught dead with a muggle in their home. The times have defitinately changed. I'm sure my old Slytherin friend would want nothing to do with me once seeing me with Vanessa. I'm sure she'll get a hard time for being a muggle in a wizard's world but I would be there for every step of the way. She would be coming over in awhile so I'd break to her then. About an hour later I heard a knock at the door. I got up and there she was.

"Hello love." I kissed her on the cheek. "How was work?"

"I'm bloody tired." She said flopping down on my couch

"I think I'm becoming a bad influence on you." I said sitting next to her.

"I need a vacation."

"Funny you should mention that. I got a letter from my parents today."

"Oh?"

"How would you feel about going to England for a few weeks?"

"Really? That would be wonderful." She hugged then pulled away and looked at me curiously. "What's the catch?"

"Hmm…darling you know me too well." I kissed her. "Well my presence is required at a ball and I want you to go with me."

"A ball? Like formal clothes, dancing, and eating with 4 forks?"

I laughed. "Yes just like that. Have you ever done anything like that?" She shook her head. "Well don't worry my mum and I will teach you all you need to know. Plus, my mum said she'll take you dress shopping."

"Alright I'll have to talk to my boss about getting a few weeks off."

"Good. You will love it."

She pressed her lips against mine and I still got the chills. She gently pushed me down on the couch and she straddled me. I smiled at her and she got a devilish glint in her eye. After a few seconds of staring at each other, I said something.

"What are you up to, woman?"

"Me?" She acted shocked "nothing"

I smirked and aparated from underneath her she fell on the couch with an oof sound. I laughed from the room.

"No fair." She pouted. "Fucking wizard and your magic."

I apparated back and kissed her.

"I love you."

"I love me too." She giggled.

"Oi, you little minx."

As the night progressed I told her about my home and what to expect so it wouldn't be such a shock for her. When I told her we would be traveling by floo network she was surprised. She was going to be okay, I think.

A few weeks later...

Vanessa and I were getting ready to leave.

"Ummm…Draco how are we going to get all our luggage there?"

"Like this" I pulled out my wand and shrunk everything. And placed it in my pocket. I grabbed her hand and stepped inside the fireplace. "Don't worry, this won't hurt." I grabbed floo powder and shouted the manor's name. We both landed in the fireplace and she nearly fell over but I caught her. My mother and father were waiting for us. After we dusted off, I walked forward and hugged my parents.

"Mum, Dad, This is Vanessa Chance. My girlfriend."

"Hello, It's nice to meet you Mr. And Mrs. Malfoy." Vanessa said

"Oh call me Narcissa. And this is Lucius" my mum said and then pulled her in a hug.

"Charmed" my father said with a slight look of contempt on his face. I gave him a steely gaze.

"Come. The house elves will handle your luggage. I'm sure you're starving."

"Yes actually." I said.

My mum led us all to the sitting room. While we were walking there Vanessa was looking around amazed. I guess she really didn't have any idea how well off my family actually was. We sat down and the house elf Pinky came in and served us. Vanessa looked surprised to see a creature.

"Pinky this is Vanessa Chance. You will treat her with the same respect as any other member in this family." I said firmly

"Certainly Master Malfoy." She said with a bow and the turned to address Vanessa. "Pinky at your service Miss."

"Oh…thank you." She said a little unsure.

"So Draco tells me you're a bit of an artist." Narcissa said

"Yes, A tattoo artist. After lunch I can show you some of my work."

"That would be lovely dear."

We sat and ate our lunch and after we were finished Vanessa grabbed her sketchbook and portfolio to show my parents. My mum flipped through her art and seemed impressed with her work.

"You're quite the artist. Perhaps you should open a gallery some day."

"I've though about it. But right now tattooing is my passion."

"Well. You must be tired. Draco, show her to her room so that the two of you can rest."

"Alright then. C'mon Vanessa." I grabbed her hand and lead her upstairs to my bedroom. We walked in and she seemed in shock.

"Draco this room is the size of my apartment!"

I smirked. "So did you want to lay down for a bit?"

"Actually I was going to take a shower. If you don't mind"

"Not at all. It's in there." I said pointing to a door. "I'm going to shut my eyes for a bit."

I went and lay down on the bed, trying to rest. I heard the shower water running and my pants somehow got tighter. The thought of her naked pushed me to get up. I got up and cast a silencing charm over the room and stripped all my clothes off. I walked noiselessly into the bathroom. I snuck into the shower with her and wrapped my arms around her waist pressing my erection against her arse. She jumped a little but then said.

"Jeez Draco you scared me."

"Sorry love. I couldn't resist knowing you were naked and all alone in here." I said while running my hand up her stomach to cup one of her breasts. I began to gently massage it and she sighed.

"Mmmmm…Draco. As much as I'm enjoying this I don't think it would be right doing this at your parents house especially if they hear us."

"Nessa, they wouldn't put us in the same room if they cared. Plus I put a silencing charms so they can't hear us."

"Oh really?" she said with a raised eyebrow.

"Really."

She turned around and kissed me on the lips. Our lips meshed together and then her tongue massaged against my lips wanting entrance. I parted my lips to let her in and our tongues did a sensual dance together. She pushed me roughly against the wall and began to kiss my neck. She licked along the vein and then bit down and sucked on one spot. I took in a deep breath. She pulled away and I knew she marked me.

"I love it when you're aggressive." I said as she started kissing down to my collarbone then to my chest. She flicked the hardened nipple with her sweet tongue and then bit a little. I let out a grunt as she gave the other one the same treatment. She got on her knees and kissed down my stomach to my hip. She licked across the bone and sucked on it causing another love bite to form. She looked at my cock then at me smiled. Her tongue slowly made it's way from behind her lips and touched the head of my cock. I held back a moan as she licked it like a lollipop. She ran her tongue down the underside of it painfully slow.

"You're a tease…" I said through gritted teeth.

She took her hand and slowly pumped my dick and looked at me and smirked.

"Well I can just stop if you can't handle it."

"No…merlin woman!" I was cut off as she took my whole length in her mouth. She pulled back slowly and then forward again. I threaded my fingers through her hair as she began to suck me off like a pro. She was a devil in an angel's disguise. Her rhythm started to get faster and my head kept ramming the back of her throat. She relaxed the muscles in her throat and deep throated me. I couldn't help the loud moan that escaped from my lips. My breathing was becoming ragged as I thrusted with her rhythm. The coil in the pit of my stomach was getting tighter and I didn't know how much more I could take. She picked up her rhythm and the coil broke and with a few grunts and thrusts my hot seed spilled down her throat. I leaned against the wall because my legs were complete jelly shit. Vanessa continued her shower as if nothing had occurred. Finally regaining control of my legs. I went behind her and pushed her forward, forcing her to bend over. I grabbed her hips and then thrust my dick into her tight pussy. She let out a yell of surprise. I started to thrust roughly as she leaned against the wall for support. My thrusts were harder and rougher as the minutes passed by. Too spice things up I smacked her ass and she elicited a yelp. I dug my nails into her hip and gritted by teeth as I felt her walls clamping around me. Her moans were turning into screams of my name over and over. I kept thrusting and thrusting until I felt her walls clamp my dick in death grip. She screamed my name and I lost it. I came so hard I lost my vision for a second. I sat on the floor of the shower because my legs were no longer able to support my weight. She leaned against the shower door. After a few minutes I got up and washed myself and helped Vanessa too. We stepped out of the shower and I grabbed a towel to dry her off. The poor woman looked like she was about to pass out. So without bothering to put any clothes on I carried her to my bed, pulled back the covers, and climbed in with her. She was on her side and I cuddled next to her and wrapped my arm around her stomach. She was fast asleep. And I was about to sleep when I heard a soft knock at the door. Careful not to wake her up, I got up and put some clothes on. I answered my door and my mum was standing there. I went into the hallway and shut the door.

"I'm sorry to bother you, Draco." She said

"It's okay, is everything alright?"

"Oh yes. I was just going to suggest you take her Diagon Alley for a walk. But it looks like you wore her out already." She said with a knowing smile

I turned a little red. "Yeah mum. Perhaps we shall tomorrow."

"Oh yes that will be good. Tomorrow we're start preparing her for the ball. She seems to have great etiquette already, so we won't have to spend much on that. How is she at dancing?"

"To tell you the truth I have no idea we never went dancing together."

"Ah well I'm sure she'll do fine. Plus Christmas is coming up too."

"Are you planning a ball for that, too"

"No it will be quiet here for once." She laughed. "Does she have any traditions for Christmas?"

"I don't think they're much different than ours. The only thing she told me was that her family would decorate the tree together…the…uh…muggle way."

"Really? It sound like it will be fun perhaps your father will entertain the idea."

"Perhaps." I said then yawned.

"Oh…I will no longer keep you. Have a good night." She said then kissed me on the cheek. She started to walk away then stopped. "Oh…and next time use a better silencing charm. We know you and Vanessa are intimate but your father and I didn't need to know that much." Then she walked away. I stood there in completely embarrassment. My parents had heard me shag.


	8. Diagon Alley

**Disclaimer: **** I do not own HP yadda yadda.**

_**A/N: Hello again everyone. I don't have much to say but thanks for reading!**_

The next day Vanessa and I got up and had breakfast alone. My mother and father were busy with other things. I caressed her hand in between bites and all. Poor darling she still looked exhausted from our escapades last night. After we were done I told her we would be going to Diagon Alley and she seemed to be excited about it until I told her we were apparting. She looked concerned.

"Umm…are you that's safe for me?"

"Yeah you've already been through the floo already. It will feel weird but just hold onto me and don't let go alright?"

"Alright I trust you." She said with a nervous smile.

I grabbed her hand and focused. I needed to be extra careful since I had Vanessa with me. That familiar tug on my bellybutton came and before we knew it we were in front of the Leaky Cauldron. She looked at the Pub.

"This is it?"

"No, we just have to go through here."

We walked through to the wall out back. I tapped the bricks and an arch formed and we walked through. Vanessa gasped in shock.

"This, my dear, is Diagon Alley. My mum will be taking you here at a later date for your ball gown. Let's explore for now."

"Alright."

I grabbed her hand and walked from shop to shop. I even had the courage to go into the Weasley's store. I saw George and gave him a curt nod. My anxiety was starting to slowly rise because I had been missing for about a year and rumors that I was rallying up old Death Eaters were running rampant. George came walking up to me and pulled me aside.

"What are you up to?"

"Nothing. I'm just here showing my girlfriend around."

On cue, Vanessa came up and wrapped her arm around my waist. I smiled at her.

"Vanessa I want you to meet George Weasley he owns this store."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Vanessa Chance." She put her hand out and George shook it.

"Nice to meet you, too. Chance…I've not heard that family name before. You come from America right. I can tell by your accent."

"Yes I do. And I don't think you would hear my family name around here. Because well…I'm a muggle."

The look on George's face was priceless. Who would have though I'd be capable of being with a muggle.

"Well…umm…very nice to meet you. Will you be attending the Winter Ball with the Malfoy's?"

"Yes."

"Oh nice. I'll see you there and feel free to stop in anytime you like. That's if Malfoy here let's you." He said jokingly

"Thank you I will see you around."

"Bye Weasley" I said and we walked out. She looked at me curiously.

I kissed her slowly with love. I pulled away. "Let's get some ice cream."

"Mmmm... that sounds good."

We went into the shop and got some ice cream and because it was a nice day we sat on the patio. She still seemed amazed by everything around her. I looked carefully at her and I realized she looked tired.

"Did you want to go home now?"

"No why do you ask?"

"You look tired."

"Oh I'm fine just taking everything in that's all."

We heard an annoying voice behind us.

"Oh so it is true! Draco has been taken from me by a filthy muggle."

We turned and saw that nasty pug faced Pansy there.

"Excuse me?" Vanessa said with venom in her voice.

"Vanessa, don't pay attention to her. She may be a pure blood. But it's as dirty as they come in comparison to you." I said with a sneer.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Pansy yelled and brandished her wand at Vanessa. She pointed it at her throat and I had mine out pointed at her.

"You're nothing without your wand." Vanessa spat at her.

"SHUT UP!" Pansy yelled.

"LOWER YOUR WANDS!" a voice yelled.

The chosen one himself had shown up. I had heard he became an auror. I immediately lowered my wand.

"Can someone explain to me what is going on?" Harry asked

"She started it," I said pointing to Pansy. "I was just having ice cream with my girlfriend when she came up and starting yelling. She turned her wand on her and I pulled out mine to protect her."

Ron Weasley appeared and Harry told him about the situation. He grabbed Pansy and walked off.

"What's your name?" he asked Vanessa.

"Vanessa Chance. Look I'm sorry if I caused any trouble she started calling me a filthy muggle and I lost my temper."

"It's okay. You're a muggle?"

"Yes."

"Really…ummm…wow. Well that makes a difference. Pansy will be charged for threatening a Muggle."

"Good" I said

"Well. I'm sorry about that not all us wizards are bad." Harry said with a smile. "I hope you enjoy your stay. Will you be attending the ball?"

"Yes I will." She said

"Well…see you there." Harry said.

"Alright. Have a good day." She said and then turned to me. "Why does everyone seem so shocked about us dating?"

"Well remember what I told you about blood status and all that?"

"Yeah"

"Well back in the day. My family would never associate with your kind. But things have changed. I don't care about my blood purity anymore."

"Why does it matter anyway? You're all wizards to me. I don't have magical powers but I kick ass either way." She said with a laugh

I chuckled "That you do." We continued walking for a bit and then made our way home. My mum was there but my father was nowhere to be found.

"Oh good you're home." My mum said. "Did you have fun dear?"

"Oh yes. You're world is quite wonderful."

"Good. I'm glad you enjoyed yourself. I've been meaning to ask you. Do you have any ballroom dancing experience?"

"No I'm afraid not."

"Well don't worry Draco and I will teach you everything you need to know. Believe it or not my son is a fine dancer."

"I wouldn't doubt it," she said smirking towards me.

"Well let's go to the spare study and we'll start your lessons."

"Okay."

These two weeks were going to end up interesting. To tell you the truth I am a bit nervous coming out to the wizarding community for being with a muggle. But we'll just have to see what happens.

_**A/N: Short Chapter I know but the next one is going to be in Vanessa's point of view. So tune in for that!**_


	9. Preperations

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own anything HP related.**

_**AN: Alright, I'm going to do this chapter from Vanessa POV just to change things up because you all don't know what's going on her head. So R&R please**._

_VPOV_

It amazes me how fast I got involved with Draco Malfoy. Yes I know that I came onto him pretty hard. I just couldn't help it! He was so damn hot and that accent! What American girl doesn't like an accent? It was great until he revealed he was a wizard. Part of me is afraid of him. I know what he has done in his past and I can't help but wonder if history will repeat itself and it scares me. I wonder what his real intentions of bringing me here is. I mean he's defending against his own kind. But there's a part of me that wonders if this is all real, genuine, feelings he's conveying to me. I do love him but I'm just scared. Truly this isn't my world and I don't belong here. His mother is kind to me but his father looks like he wants to kill me. I try to avoid him at all costs. Anyway, here I am in the library with Draco was teaching me the finer points of ballroom dancing. I put my left hand on his shoulder and gripped his hand with the other. He kept showing me steps. And I kept stepping on his foot. After a good ten minutes of this. He nudged me away clearly pissed off.

"Fuck can't you do anything right!"

"Shit Draco! I didn't grow up around this upper class shit! Give me a fucking break!"

"Damn muggle can't do anything but draw her pretty pictures." He said through gritted teeth.

I stood there shocked as I felt the moisture building up in my eyes. I clinched my fist trying to take control of my emotions.

"Fuck you." I said through clenched teeth and left the room. I walked up to Draco's room and I got my sketchbook and went to the greenhouse, avoiding him. I found a little undisturbed corner and flopped down to draw. After an hour or so one of the house elves appeared by me and startled me.

"Tabby didn't mean to scare you miss."

"It's okay. I was just focused."

"It's not Tabby's place miss but Tabby thinks miss should talk to master Draco."

"Why? All I am is a distraction. A way for his family to look better to society."

"If Tabby may speak freely miss."

"Go Ahead"

"Tabby has never seen Master Draco so happy. Master Draco isn't a bad person. It's Master Lucius who can be cruel. Very cruel he was to master Draco and mistress Narcissa but during the war he changed. Master Draco has always been a kind soul but was afraid of opening up his heart. But Tabby sees love when Master Draco is around miss."

I thought about what Tabby said. I mean he has shown me nothing but kindness.

"Thank you Tabby." I reached over and hugged her. She was surprised.

"Tabby must return to duties miss." With that she disappeared. I stood up and dusted myself up. I came out of the greenhouse and I heard soft piano music coming from one of the rooms. I followed the sound and ended up in the ballroom and what I saw surprised me. Draco was sitting at the piano softly playing. He didn't see me come him because he was so focused. He never did say he could play. I stood watching admiring his skill. After he finished, he looked up at me.

"Hey. Come sit next to me."

"Ok." I went and sat next to him on the piano bench. A few minutes of tense silence passed until he spoke up.

"Listen. I'm sorry about yelling like that. You are trying."

"It's okay I'll work harder on it. I promise. But in the meantime you might want to wear some extra padded shoes."

He laughed. "Shall we continue?"

I nodded. The next week and half Draco and I practiced in our spare time and Narcissa had even lent me some heels so I would get used to dancing in them. Before we knew it Draco and I were dancing perfectly. The day before the ball Narcissa and I went to Diagon Alley to look for a gown for me. I was actually quite nervous about being with Narcissa alone. We went into a dress shop and right away someone came to help us.

"Good Day Mrs. Malfoy. How may I be of service to you"?

"I would like to find a gown for Ms. Chance here."

"Oh yes, young mister Malfoy's girlfriend. Let me take a look at you dear." I stepped in front of her and she looked me up and down. "She has a nice medium complexion. Alright I got it." She flicked her wand and a rack of dresses appeared. I walked over and looked at them. I tried one on and when I came on. Narcissa and the assistant looked a little shocked. I realized that I hadn't disclosed about some of the tattoos I had.

"Sorry I forgot to say something about those." I said shyly. Geez they probably thought I was trash.

"Oh no, it's not that, they're quite nice. But we can hide them for the ball if you like." Narcissa said.

"Yeah that would be nice." I said.

After trying on most of the dresses I was about to give up. I was down to the last dress. I went to try it on. I looked at myself in the mirror and I couldn't believe it. It was perfect. I guess I was gawking at myself too long because I heard Narcissa call out.

"Are you alright in there dear?"

"Umm yes sorry." I said as I walked out.

The women stood there with smiles on their faces.

"Oh that is absolutely perfect!" Narcissa exclaimed

"Yes. I have to agree. She'll look stunning tomorrow! Young Mr. Malfoy won't know what hit him."

"Absolutely we'll take it. Have it sent to the manor but make sure only myself or Vanessa will be the only ones able to open the package."

"Very Well."

Narcissa paid for the gown and we went back into the alley.

"You know what? I'm hungry why don't we get something to eat." She said.

"Alright that sounds great actually."

We walked into a casual café and got escorted to our table. We ordered our food and Narcissa struck up a conversation with me.

"So how are you enjoying yourself?"

"I am having the time of my life."

"Good. There is something that I would like to talk to you about."

"Ok"

"Has Draco told you everything of our past?"

"I think so."

"Okay well given my families past discretions people will not believe that we have taken a liking a muggle. I'm sure other wizards will try to convince you otherwise, but I want you to know that you are a wonderful girl. I think you and Draco are really good together. Lucius may not agree with me but give him time. I hope that you may become my daughter someday."

"Wow. I had no idea and I can't thank you enough for giving me a chance and taking me into your home. I will be forever grateful to your family for accepting me for who I am. A lot of people back in my world would shun me for my tattoos."

"Damn muggles can't appreciate good art in all its forms. Sorry dear."

"It's okay."

Narcissa and I continued talking into the meal exchanging stories and laughing about some. I really like her a lot. My life was going great right now. After we finished our meal we made it back to the manor. Draco ran up to me and pulled me into a hug and kissed me sweetly on the lips.

"Did you have fun?" he said when he pulled away.

"Yes I did your mom and I bonded."

"Really? That's nice. Hey Let's go in the back I have something to show you."

"Alright."

We went in the back and I wondered what Draco was up to. He lifted his hand up and a broom came zooming into it.

"What the hell…?" I said.

"Watch"

He mounted the broom and began to fly all over the property. He seemed so happy and carefree doing tricks and no doubt showing off. After a while he came down and extended a hand to me.

"C'mon Nessa let's go for a ride."

"Umm…I don't think so." I said unsure as I slowly started to back away. "I don't think it's safe."

"Trust me you'll be okay."

"Fine." I grabbed his hand and mounted the broom behind him. I wrapped my arms around his waist and hid my face in his back.

"Alright here we go."

We zoomed off and I screamed a little. I had my arms so tight around Draco I swear I was going to bruise him. After a few minutes I began to enjoy myself. I started giggling and he took that as an invitation to start doing tricks. My face was starting to get cold and raw from the dusk air, so we went back. I hopped off the broom and kissed him.

"That was so much fun!"

"I'm glad you enjoyed it."

He pulled me into his embrace and just held me there. No words were needed it just felt so right. After a few minutes we went back inside to eat dinner. I sat at the table where Lucius and Narcissa were waiting.

"So Draco tells me you are completely ready for the ball tomorrow." Lucius asked.

"Yes sir."

"Good I shall expect to share at least one dance with you."

"Okay."

Damn I hate to be mean but Lucius can come across as a pompous ass. That's why I had a tendency to avoid him. Besides I'm sure he didn't like me very much anyway. But nevertheless I still was courteous because this is his house. Before Draco and I left the table Narcissa reminded me to meet her in one of the guest bedrooms at noon to start getting ready for the ball. Draco and I made our way to his room and got changed into our pajamas.

"So are you going to tell me about your dress?"

"Nope."

"You're no fun."

"Oh well you'll just have to wait for tomorrow."

"Fine. We should head to bed it's going to be a long day tomorrow."

He lay down and patted the bed. I obliged his wishes and lay down next to him. He rolled over on his side and stared at me. His hand gently caressed my face. He ran his fingertips grazed over my lips. I opened my eyes to look at me. I could swear I saw a tear in his eye but he quickly smirked.

"What's up?"

"Nothing. I just want to memorize this moment forever. "

"I love you."

"I love you too." He kissed my lips gently and laid his head on the pillow and drifted off to sleep. His soft snores filled the room and soon I was in my own dream world.


	10. Winter Ball

_**A/N: Thanks everyone for your support with this story. To tell you the truth I don't know how long this story is going to be. It has a life of its own. So R&R if you can that would be great.**_

_**DPOV**_

The next morning Vanessa and I had hardly anytime for us. We got up kind of late and barely had time to enjoy a quiet breakfast together. Before I knew it was 12 and my mother came to whisk away Vanessa to get her ready for the ball. Guys had it great give us an hour and we're ready. But women took all day. I don't know how they could stand it. The ball was supposed to start at 6, but we needed to leave at 5 because we were going to drive so as not mess up our appearance. I spent most of the day reading in my room. It was awfully lonely because my mum had my lady in another room primping her. My father popped his head in at around 3:30.

"Draco you should be getting ready."

"I will. I just got distracted."

"Well, get a move on. You got to look your best."

"Alright! I'm getting up." I tossed the book on the bed. I got up and made my way into the bathroom and turned the shower on. When it was hot enough I jumped in. I washed myself up taking care to scrub nice and good. After I was done I got out and wrapped a towel around my waist. I brushed out my hair and slicked it back. I put a lot of hair gel to make sure it stayed that way. I walked into my room and saw that my dress robes were laid out on my bed. I slowly put them on and while I was doing the bow tie my mother walked in.

"Ah very nice son. I have taken the liberty of getting something for you to give to Vanessa tonight." She said while handing me a box. I opened it up after I was done with my bow tie. Inside was a beautiful amethyst pendent with diamonds circling around it.

"Wow thanks father. I'm sure she'll like it."

"You're welcome. Come get your cloak we have to wait for them in the foyer."

"Okay."

I grabbed my cloak and walked down the stairs. My father was already downstairs. We waited for them for at least 10 minutes. The whole time my stomach was clenching in nervousness. My mother came down in a simple silver dress. She always looked good but she seemed to have toned it down a bit for tonight. I watched as my father placed an affectionate kiss on her cheek then my father lifted his eyes to the stairs and had a shocked look on his face. I followed his gaze and was I held my breath. Vanessa was gracefully gliding down the stairs in a gorgeous strapless purple gown. Her hair was done in a curly up doe and her make up was flawless. Her tattoos were even concealed somehow. She came to the last step and I grabbed her hand and brought it up to my lips. I placed a small kiss on her knuckles and she smiled. I brought my lips to her ear and whispered.

"You look stunning."

"You don't look half bad yourself." She replied. I pulled out the box from my cloak and handed it to her. She opened it up and gasped.

"It's gorgeous! Thank you."

I took the necklace out of the box and she turned around so I could clasp it on her neck. My fingers grazed her soft skin and goose bumps puckered up. She turned around and I gave her a soft kiss. My father cleared his throat.

"We should go."

"Alright"

I held out my hand for Vanessa and led her out to the waiting car. The whole car ride over there my stomach was doing summersaults. I was about to announce to the Wizarding world that I was with a muggle. A lot of people would believe it was a stunt to gain favoritism again. It might be that way for my parents, but not for me. I think Vanessa was just as nervous as me because she was silent and spent the whole time looking out the window. When we arrived I got out and went to her side and opened the door for her. She took my hand I helped her out. She smoothed out her dress. I offered her my elbow and she took it. I escorted her into the great ballroom followed by my parents. Sure enough all eyes were on us. The look on disbelief was apparent as people talked in rushed whispers. A waiter escorted us to our table and I found that we were to be seated by some of the Weasley family. I pulled out her chair and she sat down. My parents were seated at another table so we would have to fend for ourselves. Just as dinner was about to start George came with his brothers Percy and Bill with their dates. I stood up as the ladies were escorted to sit. George looked over at Vanessa and smiled.

"Wow you look stunning tonight."

"Thank you." She said with a blush

"How are you doing, Malfoy?"

"Fine thank you George."

We carried on some chatter before the feast was served. Everyone seemed impressed with her manners and the way she carried herself. George turned to her during dessert.

"I have to ask…how in the world do you meet Mr. No Muggles for me." He said pointing at me and smiling.

She laughed. "Well he was in LA and was walking on the beach and I literally bumped into him."

"Whoa wait…you bumped into her?" He said addressing me

"Yes and I'm thankful I did."

"Okay so what happened next?"

"Well we kept running into each other and got to know each other. He eventually stopped into the tattoo shop where I worked and got one done from me. A week later he asked me out and here we are."

"Aww…isn't that nice. Malfoy is a love sick puppy."

"Oh sod off." I said and he laughed.

I was actually surprised at how easily conversation had flown between all of us. Before we knew it dinner was over and the dance was about to begin. I led her out to the middle of the dance floor. We glided across the floor flawlessly. It was like one of the muggle fairy tales. I smiled at her nothing would ever compare to the way she felt in my arms. After a few dances she took a turn with George and then my father. I grabbed a drink and went to stand on the balcony to get some air. Little did I know someone followed me outside.

**VPOV**

I couldn't believe the fun I was having I felt like a fairy tale princess at her ball. Part of me was afraid that I would go back to normal at the stroke of midnight. Draco and I had a few dances and then George cut in. We talked quite a bit. He and I got along quite well. After awhile I was looking around for Draco but I didn't see him. I was about to go outside when Lucius stopped me.

"I believe my dear that you owe me a dance."

"Oh yes, sorry."

He took me up in his arms and led me back to the dance floor. It was so stiff and uncomfortable dancing with him.

"My dear there is some things we must discuss."

"Oh" I said with raised eyebrow

"I understand that you and Draco may be in love but it can't be that much way for much longer. Because you see he is already betrothed to someone else."

"I know he was but isn't anymore. She attacked me."

"You really think that my son would marry you. He comes from a pureblood family and will continue that line. I can guarantee this won't last much longer. Draco will do what is best for him without any regards to your feelings. He's fickle."

I pulled away from him. "You think I would believe you for a minute? You have hated me since day one."

I took off away from Lucius and made my way to the balcony to get some air. When I stepped in the doorway I couldn't believe my eyes.

**DPOV**

I finished off my drink and was about to go back inside when I heard footsteps behind me.

"Hello my love." The voice said. I turned around and saw Pansy walking towards me like I was her prey.

"I'm not your love, so fuck off." I said trying to walk off. She cornered me knowing full well I would never hit a woman. She ran her hands up the front of my shirt. I stared daggers down in her eyes.

"Come now Draco. We are still betrothed."

"Stop it now. I love Vanessa." I said through gritted teeth. I grabbed her hands to get them off of me. She took my temporary distraction and pushed herself against me and kissed me. I was struggling to get her away from me when I heard a voice yell.

"WHAT THE FUCK!"

I got Pansy off of me and was horrified to Vanessa standing there absolutely livid. Pansy turned around and smirked at her.

"YOU FUCKING WHORE!" Vanessa roared as she stalked towards Pansy. Pansy hugged me then apparated. Vanessa turned to me with her eyes so full of hate that it would scare the former Dark Lord.

"Vanessa it wasn't what it looked like." I said

"DON'T FUCKING LIE TO ME! I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN THAT YOU BEING IN LOVE WITH ME WAS SUCH BULLSHIT. YOU USED ME TO GET YOUR PLACE BACK IN THIS FUCKING WORLD. I DIDN'T WANT TO BELIEVE THAT YOU WOULD BE SO LOW BUT YOU'RE NO BETTER THAN YOUR PIECE OF SHIT FATHER!"

"I AM NOTHING LIKE HIM! I LOVE YOU WITH ALL MY HEART AND SOUL! I WOULD NEVER LIE TO YOU!"

"OH REALLY? HOW ABOUT WHEN YOU KEPT FROM ME THAT YOU WERE A FUCKING WIZARD. AND I COME OUT HERE AND YOUR MAKING OUT WITH THE GIRL THAT ATTACKED ME!"

Next thing I knew she had slapped me hard. My head whipped down from the force. The physical sting didn't hurt as much as the emotional one. I tasted metal in my mouth. She stared me down with angry tears in her eyes. She ripped the necklace from her neck and tossed it at me feet.

"I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN. BURN IN HELL DRACO MALFOY!" She turned and left. I had no voice to tell her to wait still in shock about everything. I crumpled to the floor and began to weep. I wish someone would Avada Kedavra me. A half an hour passed and my mother came out and found me.

"Draco? What's the matter?"

"She…Vanessa…she's gone." I said through sobbing

"What do you mean?"

"Pansy came up to me. She cornered me and snogged me and Vanessa saw. She's gone. She left."

My mom pulled me into a hug.

"Why is Draco blubbering like a girl?" my father drawled when he stepped outside on the balcony.

"Vanessa left."

"It's probably for the best." My mom looked up at him angry.

"How could you say something like that…unless…YOU DID THIS DIDN'T YOU?" she said pointing in his face.

"I did what is best for the bloodline."

"Oh FUCK OFF LUCIUS. She was a wonderful girl and you went off and messed up everything for the both of them."

My mother grabbed me and helped me up. She apparated us back to the manor. She put me in my room. I began to search around the room for anything of hers and I soon realized that none of her things were there. I threw myself down on the bed and cried harder. I could faintly hear my parents arguing somewhere in the manor. I soon cried myself to sleep knowing that I wanted to wake up from this horrible nightmare.

_**AN2: Wow writing that was intense! I know some may be offended by my colorful language but what the *bleep* is the 'M' rating for? Anyway next Chapter coming soon.**_


	11. No Love

_**A/N: Wow I'm still amazed about the amount of hits this story is getting. Thanks for reading so far. Well enjoy!**_

**VPOV**

After I saw Draco and Pansy together, Lucius words began to replay in my head. He didn't think I would catch on? Did he think I was that fucking stupid? I should have known from when he told me he was a wizard and all the bad shit he's done! What a fucking bastard. I wish I would have never met that piece of shit. All that bull he told me about changing his ways lost its meaning on me. I ran from the ballroom and ran into George Weasley.

"Hey Lady what's your rush?" I looked up at him my tears staining my face. "What happened?"

"THAT ASSHOLE…"I began to yell but George quieted me down.

"Shhhh…not here" he said while pulling me outside. "Okay so now what happened?"

"That piece of shit lied to me. His father was fucking right. I was nothing but a bribe, a distraction, to make his family look good in everyone's eyes."

"What makes you think this?"

"BECAUSE I CAUGHT HIM MAKING OUT WITH PANSY!" Just the though made the bile rise in my throat and I felt dirty. I wanted to wash all of our sin off this tainted skin. I didn't know whether to scream or cry or both. George sat there and I can see the anger rising in his eyes.

"So what are you going to do?"

"I need to go back home and forget that he ever existed."

"C'mon we'll go get your stuff and you can stay at my family's house until we can get you home."

"Alright."

We apparated to the Manor and I called out to Tabby when we walked inside. She appeared with a crack in front of George and I.

"Hello Miss. How may Tabby be of service?"

"Tabby I need all my belongings. I am leaving."

Tabby looked shocked. "Of course, miss." She snapped her fingers and disappeared.

"Wait here I am going to go change." I said to George and he nodded. I walked up the stairs to the guest bedroom earlier. I slipped out of the dress and carefully hung it up. I grabbed my sketchbook and tore out a piece of paper and pen and began to write a letter.

_Dear Narcissa:_

_I want to thank you for your hospitality the past few weeks. I am sorry that I would have to part this way. You have been kind since day one. I was glad to have you in my life even for the briefest of moments. Know that I loved Draco with all my heart and what he did was unforgivable but I guess it was all in the name of blood purity. Again, I thank you for everything and I hope you take care of yourself._

_Vanessa._

I flipped through the sketchbook and found a picture of one of the manor's Peacocks I had drawn and left it for Narcissa. She had always admired my work and I loved to leave a piece of it for her. I put my clothes on and walked down the hallway. I stopped at Draco's room and memories began to bombard me.

_Draco and I were lying in bed after having some fun. I was snuggled against his chest as he stroked his fingers through my hair. He took a deep breath and sighed. I looked up at him a little concerned._

"_You okay, Draco?"_

"_Yeah I was just thinking"_

"_About what?"_

"_You ever thought about having kids?"_

"_Sometimes. Just haven't found the right person."_

"_And if you did how many would you want?"_

"_I don't know depends. You?"_

"_I want to have at least 2 because growing up an only child sucks," we both laughed._

"_Boys or girls?" I asked_

"_I don't know. It really doesn't matter."_

"_I think we would some nice looking kids," I said without thinking_

"_Especially if they take after you and not my ugly ass." He said jokingly_

"_Yep most definitely." I said and kissed him gently._

I let some tears fall at that memory. I sighed and took one last look around. It broke my heart to leave this way but what choice did I have. He messed up not me. I made my way downstairs to where George was waiting for me and he smiled at me. With a crack Tabby appeared with my stuff packed away. I gave her a hug and said goodbye. We walked outside and before we apparated I took one last look at the manor and I felt a single tear make it's way down my face.

**DPOV**

I woke up the next day from the worst sleep I have ever had. I hoped that I would wake up and it would be all a dream but the soreness on my face where Vanessa had hit me had said otherwise. All her stuff was gone. I didn't know what to do, so I cried again. I stayed all day in bed until I heard a soft knock on the door. My mum came in and sat on my bed.

"I'm sorry Draco."

"I'm sure you are. You and Dad had probably planned it."

"I had nothing to do with it. I was beginning to love Vanessa as one of my own. It's your father though he wants to speak with you."

"I do not wish to see him."

"Very well."

My mum got up and left the room. I sat there heartbroken and vengeful. I wanted revenge on Pansy and my father for tearing my angel away from me. I don't know how long I stayed in my room days, weeks? I wasn't entirely sure. My mum had my meals taken to my room by the house elves. I finally decided to come out of the room. I made my way to see my father; oh did we need to talk. I walked into his library and he stood up.

"It's about time you rejoin the real world." He said with a sneer

"Why did you set her up?"

"Because Draco. Keeping the Malfoy line pure is what matters. Now we have a wedding to plan the Parkinsons are willing to overlook your…um…indiscretions."

"What? I already told you I'm not going to marry that whore Pansy!"

"You were blinded by lust for that filthy little muggle. Now with her gone you can think this through more clearly."

"OH FOR FUCKS SAKE! GET IT THROUGH YOUR SKULL WE DON'T LIVE IN THE OLD WORLD. I LOVE VANESSA AND I WILL MARRY HER WITH OR WITHOUT YOUR BLESSING!"

"YOU UNGRATEFUL LITTLE BASTARD! YOU MARRY THAT MUGGLE WHORE AND I WILL DISOWN YOU!"

"I DON'T WANT TO BE YOUR SON! I WILL MARRY HER!" With that I turned and went to my room and went to pack. I needed to find Vanessa and explain myself. As I was packing my mother came in.

"I knew things would come to this. I set up a vault for you at Gringotts. It's all in muggle money. I hope it will help you out." She handed me a key. I felt the tears well up and I hugged my mum.

"Thank you so much."

"Your welcome. You owl me when you do. As for me, I have to go talk some sense into your father." She turned and left. After I was done I apparated to Diagon Alley and started to make my way to Gringotts. I was almost there when I heard a voice behind me.

"Oi, Malfoy!" I turned around and saw George Weasley making his way towards me. When he got up to me I saw the anger in his eyes. "Tell me why you did it."

"It was all a misunderstanding. Pansy threw herself on me. And by the time I got her off of me it was too late. Do you know where she is?"

"Why should I trust you?"

"Because I need to see her and explain myself to her. Trust me that I love her."

"You love her eh? Then why haven't you started looking for her, until now? It's been almost 3 weeks."

"I was wrapped up in my own grief. I need to find her. Will you help me or not?"

George stop to think for a few minutes. "All I know is that she went back to California. You're best bet would be for you to start there."

"Thank you so much George." I turned to leave but he grabbed my arm.

"If you do find her and she's takes you back. Make sure you don't fuck it up."

"I won't. Thank you again." I went and got the money out of the bank and hopped on a muggle plane. The whole way I thought about what exactly to say. I would tell her the truth. I prayed to God she'd take me back. I got to LA and pulled out my cell phone and dialed her number only to find out that it had been disconnected. I decided the place to start looking for her would be her home, so I made my way there. I arrived on the front door step and I saw a light on. I knocked on the door and paced while I waited for the door open. I heard the lock turning and an old man poked his head out.

"Yes can I help you?" he said. I was shocked for a moment and finally had the courage to speak up.

"Umm…I'm looking for Vanessa Chance please."

"I'm sorry but she moved out of here 2 weeks ago."

"Did she say where she was going?"

"No she didn't I'm sorry."

"Thank you anyway." I said and the man closed the door. She moved away. The next stop would be the tattoo shop. I looked around to make sure no one was around and concentrated. I apparated into an alley behind the shop, I walked to the front door and walked in and saw Seth look up from the counter.

"I knew I would be seeing you sooner or later." He said, "What the hell did you do to Vanessa?"

"What do you mean? Where is she?"

"I don't know. She came in here 3 weeks ago and told me she needed to leave and take care of things. She wouldn't tell me where she was going. She looked distraught. So what the fuck happened."

"A misunderstanding. You have no idea where she is?"

"I told you no. Do you?"

"Not a clue."

"Perhaps she doesn't want to be found right now. The only thing we can do is wait."

"What do you mean wait? I need to find her. I know you know something!"

"I don't know anything maybe if you never came in her life everything would be okay. Did you ever think of that? I don't know what kind of 'misunderstanding' you and she had but it was bad enough for her to disappear. So as far as the whole situation it's entirely your fault! Do us all a favor and go back to England where you belong!" Seth said and went into the back angry. I stood there as his words soaked in. Perhaps if I wouldn't have come into her life she would be better without me. It was too late for that I knew I need her in my life and I'm sure she needed me too.

**_A/N2: So anybody have any idea what happened to Vanessa? Tune in next time for the answer!_**


	12. Lost and Found

_**AN: Thanks for the reads things are going to get a little sad here so I hope you have a tissue box ready.**_

**VPOV**

I stayed the night at the Weasley's after the ball and I felt at home. It was a warm and cozy atmosphere but I couldn't stay there too long, as much as I would like. So I came home to LA. But when I got home everything reminded me of him. I couldn't go anywhere in my own home without breaking down, I had to lie down. When I looked over at my nightstand I saw our picture from Disneyland that Draco had charmed to move. Oh how happy we were. I slammed it down and rolled over to sleep. I realized, as a few days passed my tiredness hadn't lifted. I tried to blame it on my emotional state and jet lag, but I went to the doctor anyway. They took blood and everything. I got home and I realized I couldn't stay here anymore. So I hired movers to come and pack everything up. I went to the tattoo shop and talked to Seth. I told him that I needed to get away for a while though I wasn't sure I would be back. I just wanted to be on my own. When I finally moved into another place I settled in but was too tired to do anything. Little did I know that a phone call would explain my doctor had called and asked me to come in to discuss the results of my tests. I went in and I was sitting in her office when she came in with my folder.

"Ms. Chance nice to see you."

"Thank you"

"Well the reason I have called you in is to go over these results with you. We have found out why you were so tired. We found some abnormalities in your blood."

"Okay" I said sitting on the edge of my chair

"I'm sorry to tell you that you have leukemia."

All the blood drained from my face and I knew I was pale as a ghost. Cancer? I had cancer. I'm only 24 years old how could this happening? I held back my tears.

"So what can I do?"

"We need to start you on chemo right away. For you to have a good chance."

"What are the side effects?"

"Hair loss, mouth sores, stomach discomfort are some of them."

"Okay when do we start?"

"We can start next week once a week for six weeks. You're going to need someone to drive you to and from the appointments."

"I don't have anybody."

"Surely you have someone."

"Nope."

"Well we can arrange for a transport to take you to and from home."

"Thank you"

So I left the office and made my way home. I went into my bedroom closet and pulled out a box. Inside where Draco's memories and mine: Pictures, drawing, and etc. There was one I took one day when he fell asleep on the bed. His blonde hair was grazing over his face. He looked at peace and I missed waking up to that. I found a paper with Draco's LA address and phone number. I pulled out my phone with the intention of dialing his number but I chickened out. I put the paper on my nightstand and lay down to sleep. My first chemo appointment came up quickly and before I knew it I had a needle in my arm pumping in the chemicals. After about 4 hours I was allowed to go home. A medical transport took me home each time. I quickly became friends with the nurse, Felicia. She reminded me of Mrs. Weasley. She insisted on staying with me a little longer to keep me company. 2 weeks after I had began my chemo my hair began to fall out and I became weaker. Felicia was getting concerned.

"You shouldn't be here by yourself all the time. You need help."

"I'll be fine. I just need a nap." I must have dozed off because I woke up in my bed. To tell you the truth I was tired of being alone and I wanted Draco back in my life. Tears began running down my face. Why did I run away? Why didn't I stay and listen to him?

**DPOV**

I had been back in LA for almost 2 months and not a whisper about Vanessa. I was extremely worried. Different scenarios ran through my head about what is going on with her. I mainly went to the beach silently hoping she would pop up back in my life. Not amount of magic would help because she didn't want to be found. I was sitting on my couch looking at pictures of us. I got one of her tattooing a client that she didn't know about. She looked truly happy. I put the picture down and began to rub my forehead, I didn't know what to do and part of me wanted to quit and go back home. I could marry and forget about her. That's what my father wanted, but I couldn't do that. Something in the back of my mind kept gnawing at me to stay here. So that's what I did. I was about to get up when I heard a knock at the door. I got up and answered the door. There stood a woman who reminded me of Mrs. Weasley, she looked a little nervous.

"Can I help you ma'am?"

"Yes. Are you Draco Malfoy?"

"Yes I am. How can I help you?"

"Well do you know a Vanessa Chance?"

My heart stopped and I froze not knowing what to do. I gripped the doorknob tighter, took a deep breath and responded.

"Yes. Why?"

"Do you mind if I come in and I can explain everything to you."

"Sure" and I moved so she can come in. She sat down on the couch and I closed the door. "Can I get you anything?"

"No that's ok."

I sat on the couch across from this woman wondering why she had come here and what news she had.

"Well first of all I'm sorry to intrude on you like this. My name is Felicia and I'm a nurse for Vanessa. I've become really concerned for her. She shouldn't be alone during a time like this."

"Why what's wrong?" I said almost panicked

"I'm sorry to tell you that she has cancer. Leukemia to be exact and she's going through Chemo and is not doing to well. I can only stay with her for little bits at a time. But she needs someone with her 24/7."

"She...what?" I stuttered. "She has cancer? Where is she? I need to see her," I said jumping out off the couch. I ran to the room and grabbed my jacket. "Please can you take me to see her?"

She nodded. We got in the car. None of what happened at the Winter Ball mattered anymore. I needed to see her. She needed me. I read about chemo once and it was horrible I couldn't believe that she was attempting to go through this alone. She was my responsibility now. She saved me and it was time I returned the favor. We got to a small house about 30 miles from mine and we got out of the car. The house was dark but Felicia had a key. We went inside and the house was still and lonely I could not imagine her staying in here like this. I wanted to cry. I followed Felicia and she led me to what I assumed to be Vanessa's bedroom. She opened the door and I saw her form on the bed.

"I'll leave you two alone. She won't look the same but please take care of her."

"Don't worry I will."

Felicia turned and left. I took a deep breath and made my way over to her bed. I saw that she was painfully thin and pale. Her hair was almost all gone. She looked like the living dead. A tear slowly made its way down my cheek. I turned on the bedside lamp and kneeled to kiss her cheek. She stirred a bit. I began to rub her harm and felt she was cold. So I pulled the blankets back and covered her. She needed rest so I left the room. I apparated back to my house and got all my necessities and brought them back to Vanessa house. She had a spare bedroom so I set everything up in there. I looked in the fridge and saw that there was hardly any food, so I went to the grocery store. Afterwards I decided to lay down for a bit, forgetting that she didn't know I was here. A few hours later I was being shaken awake. I opened my eyes and Vanessa was standing above me with the shock written all over her face. I sat up and she spoke.

"How did you find me?"

"Felicia found me and brought me here."

"Oh" she looked down at the floor.

"Why didn't you try to get a hold of me? I would've liked to be here for you sooner."

Tears began pooling in her eyes. "I didn't know what you wanted anymore especially after I saw you kissing Pansy."

I sighed and reached out for her hand. "Sit down." She did what I told her and looked at me. I put my hand underneath her chin. "She threw herself at me because she knew that I loved you. I love you with every fiber of my being. There are no one else's lips beside yours that I want touching my own. There is no other skin I want to touch mine but yours. I'm sorry that you had to see that shameful display and I hope you can forgive me. I will be here through this and so much more."

She looked at me. "I forgive you and I'm glad you came to me." She threw her arms around me and hugged me. I hugged her back careful not to hurt her. She felt so fragile in my arms. I pulled back and smiled at her.

"Well I am your humble servant so what can I get you?"

"Actually I'm hungry."

"Your wish is my command. Go sit on the sofa and I'll make you something."

"Ok"

She got up and slowly mad her way to the couch. Felicia wasn't kidding she definitely wasn't the same as I remembered? She sat on the couch and I made a light dinner and brought it over to her. She took it gratefully and began to eat. She didn't eat much and it concerned me. We sat and talked for a while and she explained everything that would be going on with her.

"So what has the doctor said?"

"Well that I need to have chemo for a few more weeks and hopefully by the end of it I'll go into remission."

"Remission?"

"It means that there is no cancer cells to be found."

"Oh. What can I do to help you through this."

"Just be there for me. I might be stubborn and push you away. No matter what you stay here."

"I will, love" I reached over and pressed my lips against her pale forehead. She looked up at me.

"Draco? Could you give me a proper kiss?"

I smiled and obliged. She put my lips to mine and kissed me softly but I could feel all the love she held for me in that one kiss. After awhile she looked tired again so I scooped her up and put her to bed. I was about to leave and she called to me.

"Yes love?"

"Will you please stay with me?"

"Sure."

I changed into my pajamas and lay down next to her. She was instantly asleep and I felt deeply saddened. How can something so bad happen to such a good soul. With all the terrible shit I have done I deserve to be in her place. I hate seeing her like this. I thought about my life with her. What could become of it? Would she be able to recover fully from this? I was grasping at hope. She sighed in her sleep and I knew the only that mattered right now is to make her as comfortable as possible and see her though this to the end. Whatever that end may be.

_**AN2: So there you have it a bit of tear jerker. I hope people aren't too mad at me but bear with me. **_


	13. Hanging on to Hope

_**AN: Thanks for all the reads! Also I wanted to let all of you know that I will not be posting as much as I used to, due to the fact of a certain fair coming up. So I apologize in advance and hope that y'all will not lose interest in this little story. Huzzuh!**_

_**

* * *

**_

**DPOV**

The next few sessions of chemo were very hard on Vanessa. She was completely bald now and if it's possible, even thinner. When she wasn't sleeping she was throwing up. I would be right there to comfort her. I took care of her every need. I couldn't understand why muggles suffered so much. I wished everyday that I could flick my wand and it would all go away. It was hard to keep it together and not break down in front of her. She was only a ghost of her previous beauty. I still loved her. She was so weak she couldn't walk so I found myself carrying her around to where she needed to go. I hoped that she would get through this. She had another appointment after her round of chemo to check on her progress. The night before I lay with her in bed. Her fragile head was lying on my chest. She was rubbing her fingers in a circular motion on me and I sighed. And stroked her arm.

"Draco?" she said weakly

"Yes my love?"

"What if the test results say I'm not getting better?"

"Don't say that. You're strong you'll get through this. I know you will."

"I don't know if I can. I'm in pain and I'm weaker each day. I don't know how much more I can take. I don't want to die. But I don't want to live in pain."

As she said all this, the tears began to fall freely and I silently began to sob. The thought of Vanessa dying was not one I wanted to think of. It almost sounded, as she wanted to give up already. She moved her head to look at me and saw that I was crying. She took her hand and wiped the tears away. For a minute it was warm again. I knew she was too weak to cry but I could see the sadness in her eyes. I felt so guilty for breaking down like this in front of her. A few minutes of silence had passed before I spoke up.

"Vanessa, please don't give up yet. I know I'm being selfish but I need you in my life. I just got you back and I don't want to lose you yet again. Please be strong. I love you so much."

"I'll do my best. But one day you'll have to let go of me."

"Not yet I don't." And I kissed her forehead. "Now get some rest we have a big day tomorrow."

She nodded and closed her eyes. The next day came swiftly and I gently woke up Vanessa. I carried her over to the bathroom so she could do her business. She wanted to take a bath so I helped her set it up. When it was warm enough I put her in and helped her wash up.

"I feel so fucking useless." She said irritated.

"You're not. You're just ill and I don't mind taking care of you especially since I get to see you naked." I said with a small smile. She smiled back. After she was bathed in dressed I took her out to the car and we drove to the doctor's office. We sat in the chairs and awaited Vanessa results. The doctor came in and I was on pins and needles to find out the results. She finally put the folder down and looked at us.

"Well the good news is that there is no more cancer cells present. However your body is in bad shape from all the chemo and it will take a long time to recuperate. You need rest, some fresh air, and relaxation. You're not completely out of the woods yet."

"Would it be possible for Vanessa to travel?" I asked the doctor as a thought came to my head. Vanessa looked at me confused

"Where to?" the doctor asked.

"My family's home is in England and it would be the perfect place for her to recuperate."

"Well the airline would have to be alerted that she is ill and she would need a new doctor for her check ups because she might require a blood transfusion."

"Okay that can be arranged."

"Then I give you my clearance. Just make sure the new doctor contacts me so I can send her records."

"Thank you so much." I said and stood to shake her hand.

"Your welcome and do take care of yourself Vanessa."

"I will" she replied weakly.

I helped Vanessa up and took her home so she could rest. When I sat her on the couch Vanessa looked at me quizzically.

"I thought your father disowned you."

"Don't worry about that now. You just take a nap."

"Alright"

When I knew she was asleep I apparated to the manor. I spoke the password and walked through the gates. I knocked on the door when I got to it. I waited there for a while before Tabby the house elf answered. She looked shocked and was hesitant to let me in. Then I heard my mum call out.

"Tabby who's at the door?"

"M…master Draco."

My mum came running to the door and embraced me into a tight hug and brought me inside seeing my father wasn't home. We sat in the drawing room and I explained the whole situation about Vanessa. I saw her tear up. She wiped the tears away a few minutes after I told her everything. I was about to say something when my father appeared.

"What are you doing here?" he said with slight malice.

"Father. I need your help Vanessa is really ill. She just got done fighting cancer and needs to recuperate. She also needs a doctor near. Please forgive me and help me. I love her and it would devastate me if she didn't make it." I said pleadingly

He stood there as cold as stone. "Why did you have to fall for a muggle? They are weak and fragile. She probably wouldn't be able to carry your children."

"Please Father I love her. I'm sorry I have disgraced the family but please…" I couldn't finish my sentence because sobs rocked through my body and my mother came and comforted me.

"Lucius, I will not stand by and watch my son crumble if she doesn't get the help she needs. She is a very good person whether she's a muggle or not. She's only human and could die if we don't help her. What if you were in his place?"

My father pursed his lips as slight sadness crept into his eyes. He was deep in thought and I could feel it. He let out a sigh.

"Very well but she will see a healer. Let's see if wizard medicine can help her more than that muggle stuff. Bring her here and we'll have a room ready for her."

"Thank you Father. You have no idea how much this means to me." I got up and for the first time in my life I hugged my father. He seemed to stiffen at first but then relaxed and returned the gesture.

"Well I'm going to go fetch her and our things." I said as I pulled away.

"Alright. I will inform the house elves of Vanessa's condition. So she will be properly taken care of. Though I am curious as to how she was being taken care of this whole time." My father said with raised eyebrow

"I've taken care of her by myself."

"Very well. Go and get her and I will floo St. Mungos to see what can be done for her."

"Thank you. I'll see you soon." I turned and left out the front door and apparated back to Vanessa's house. When I got there she was still napping so I began to pack up most of her belongings. I wanted her to be as comfortable as possible. After I was finished I shrunk all the suitcases and sent them to the manor. I went over to Vanessa and began to rub her cheek to wake her.

"Vanessa…"

"Hmmm…?"

"Come my love. We have to go."

"Where?" she said a little more awake.

"Back to my parents manor."

"But I thought you were fighting with them."

"We worked it out."

"Is your father going to pull on of us fucking tricks?" she asked a little angrily

"No I don't think so."

"Very well." She said and sat up. She tied a scarf around her head since she has been so self-conscience since losing her hair. She was beautiful to me no matter what.

"Okay we're going to apparate there but I think it's best that I carry you given your present situation."

"That's fine."

I walked over and picked her up bridal style. She wrapped her arms around my neck. As I looked in her eyes I saw a vision of her in a white dress and me and dress robes carrying her across a threshold. The thought made me smile and she smiled back.

"What is it?"

"Nothing, love." I said and she looked at me with raised eyebrow.

"Alright."

"Well here we go." I concentrated hard and that familiar tug came and before we knew it we were standing in front of the manor gates. I looked down at Vanessa.

"Can you walk?"

"I'll try."

I put her down and we made our way through the gate and began walking up the path about halfway there she looked like she was about to pass out but I scooped her up in my arms and carried her to the manor. My mum was waiting for us at the door. When she saw Vanessa I could see in her face that she wanted to cry. But she straightened up and smiled at her. I put Vanessa down and my mother pulled her into a hug.

"Oh it is so nice to see you dear." My mum said

"It's nice to see you too."

"We set up a room for the both of you on the first floor that way it will be easier for you to get around."

"Thank you."

"Come let me show you."

We walked down the hall to a room at the end of the hall. My mum opened the doors and a room decorated in blues was set up. It was twice the size of mine. There was a sitting area a giant bed, and glass doors leading out to the garden. Vanessa seemed to like it very much.

"It's beautiful Narcissa."

"Oh I'm so glad you like it…"

"Ahem" We heard someone clearing his or her voice and we turned around. My father was standing in the door. Vanessa looked uncomfortable. He looked up and with a small voice spoke.

"Vanessa may I have a moment."

She hesitated for a moment then looked at me. I gave her a reassuring smile and she nodded her head.

"Okay."

My mother and I got up and left the room wanting to give the two of them time to talk. I really didn't want to leave her alone in there but I had a feeling about what my father was going to say and I'm sure he didn't want me there.

**VPOV**

I sat on the bed and saw Lucius pace around trying to think about what to say before he came and sat next to me.

"First and foremost I wanted to apologize for the way I acted the last time you were here. But you must understand that I was raised with different belief than that of this new world. I hope I didn't hurt you too much and I hope in time that you will learn to forgive me."

"You did a really shitty thing and not only did I suffer but so did your son. In time I may forgive you but I cannot dwell on it at this time. I need to focus on my health and my relationship."

"I understand. Also, I wanted to inform you that I have made an appointment at St. Mungo's, a wizard hospital, for tomorrow morning to see if there's anything else they can do for you."

"Thank you Lucius, I appreciate that."

"Very well. I leave you to rest and do not hesitate to ask any of the house elves for any desire."

"Thank you."

Lucius nodded and made his way out the door. Wow he apologized to me and I'm sure that's not a very common thing for him to do. I wanted to forgive him but I can't trust him yet. Let's see what happens. A few minutes later Draco came in and looked at me worried. He came and sat next to me.

"Well what was that about?" he asked me

"Your father apologized to me. And told me that he made me an appointment with a wizard doctor."

"Oh?"

"I couldn't forgive him yet. I just don't want to focus on it yet."

"Very well. What would you like to do then?"

"How about you hold me and we take a nap?"

"That sounds like a brilliant idea." He said with a smile that made my heart flutter. He lay down and pulled me into his arms. I lie on his chest and slowly fell asleep to the steady rhythm of his heart.


	14. Business as Usual

**_AN: Once again my lovelies I thank you for following this story. I'm sorry I'm not updating as much as I used to. But I have not forgotten you. So here is the next chapter enjoy!_**

DPOV

We got up the next day to get ready for the appointment to see what wizard medicine can do for Vanessa. She got up kind of reluctantly. I think part of her was scared. We went to the Foyer to await my parents. My mother insisted that they join us so she could learn what will help make Vanessa better. It made me extremely happy that my mother had welcomed Vanessa with open arms since day one. My father came downstairs and gave a slight smile to Vanessa who was currently sitting in a chair given her weakened state. I picked her up bridal style and we aparated to St. Mungo's. I sat her down in a chair and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"You okay, love?"

"Yeah. Still trying to get used to that." She said with a light chuckle.

"Okay. I'm going to go check us in. I'll be right back."

"Alright."

My mom sat next to her and pulled her against her shoulder so she can rest. I walked up to the receptionist to check us in.

"Hello I'm here to check in for Ms. Vanessa Chance."

"Oh yes dear. Here she needs to fill out these forms and we'll call her in a bit."

"Alright thank you."

I walked back and sat next to Vanessa and began to fill out the papers as best as I could. Whatever I didn't know I asked Vanessa about and before we knew it, a healer called her in. My father opted to stay behind as to not stress my lady out but my mother came along. We walked in the room and the healer looked over her paperwork.

"Alright first of all my name is Healer Smithen. I specialize in magic-muggle medicine. I want to say sorry you've been through so much, dear. We are going to do our best to get you back to your old self. You went through Chemo yes?"

Vanessa nodded.

"Okay your body is trying to produce more cells. We're going to try some blood-replenishing potion. See how that works and I'm also going to prescribe some hair regrowth rub for your hair. Hopefully that will help. I want you to get some time out doors. A bit of fresh air will go a long way. And how's your appetite?"

"Not well."

"Well I better prescribe an appetite potion as well. We got get those nutrients in your body. See how that all works and come see me in 2 weeks. So we can see how you're progress is doing. You have any questions?"

"I do." My mum said

"Yes. Mrs. Malfoy?"

"Is there particular things she should eat?"

"At this point just make sure she eats healthy and balanced."

"Okay."

After we got her potions and made our way home, I was sitting in the room while Vanessa napped. I picked up her sketchbook to look through it. Some of the drawing since our little fallout had become darker. But one caught my eye. It had a photo taped to it. The photo was of me asleep and the drawing was the same. But the drawing took more of an ethereal appearance. I heard her stirring so I closed the book and got up to walk to the bed. She opened her eyes and smiled at me. She had some more color about her.

"Hi." She whispered.

"Hello to you." I said and gave her a small kiss. "How are you feeling?"

"Hungry."

"What would you like?"

"A burger" she said with a smile.

"Alright. Tabby!"

The house elf appeared and bowed. "What may I get for you Master?"

"Vanessa would like a cheeseburger."

"Of course. Does Miss require anything else?"

"No Tabby thanks you." Vanessa said.

After a few minutes the house elf appeared and Vanessa scarfed down the burger and even more color was added to her face.

_2 weeks later…_

Vanessa's spirit was coming back and she smiled a bit more. Her hair had been coming in. It was short and pixie-like at the moment. Healer Smithen said that she was healing very well and she would almost 100 percent in the next week or so. I was relieved not because I grew tired of taking care of her but now I knew I would not lose her. So knowing that I decided to look for work. It was time to start my life. Vanessa and I were talking later on that night.

"So you've begun to look for a job, you bum?" She asked with a smile

"Yeah I think it's time I grow up and be a responsible adult." I laughed

"What are we going to do?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean with you starting work and me without a job. I guess what I'm trying to say is what am I going to do? This was all supposed to be temporary."

"What is that you want to do?"

"I want to continue tattooing. But I don't know where to start."

"Tell you what let's talk to my parents and see if they can help you open up your own shop."

"Oh I couldn't ask them for that."

"Come now. My mother supports your work and I'm sure they would be more than willing to get you going."

"Alright"

So later on it was settled about Vanessa opening her own shop in Muggle London not far from Diagon Alley. It was a slow start but thanks to a new friend of Vanessa's stopping in business began to take off.

**VPOV**

It was such a relief to be free of the cancer even if there is a chance of it coming back. I'm glad Draco found me and took care of me showing the kind man I knew was deep in his heart. I slowly began to trust Lucius again since it was he who fronted the money to help me open the place. Narcissa or Cissy as she now asked me to call her, helped me decorate the shop. Business was slow and because of that I was the only one really staffing the shop. On his days off Draco would come in and keep me company. I got a few costumers here and there but nothing major. I was sitting in a chair reading a book when I heard the door ring as someone walked in. I looked up and there in the flesh was George Weasley.

"Fancy seeing you here." He said with a smile

"Well I do own the shop, my friend."

"You look great. When I heard about everything that happened with you after you left I was worried." He said while giving me a friendly hug.

"Well thank you I'm do a hell of a lot better. Thanks so much for taking me in that night."

"So you took the git back eh?"

"Oh he's not that bad. He made some mistakes."

"I know. Well, Draco told me that you opened up a shop and I thought I'd come by and check it out."

"Well thanks for taking time out of your busy schedule to come see me."

"I was wondering if you would tattoo me."

"Sure what do you have in mind?"

"Well I was thinking of a jester's head and my brother Fred's name under it."

"Ok. I'll draw it up for you did you want to wait or come back later?"

"Have you eaten?"

"No."

"Well tell you what I will go pick up lunch and that will give you time to draw it up."

"That sounds great."

"Okay see you in a bit."

I went to work drawing the piece and before I knew it the door rang again. I looked up and saw Draco come in.

"Hey Darling." He said then gave me a soft kiss. "Got a client?"

"Yes I do actually. George Weasley is coming back in awhile and he is bringing back lunch."

"Lunch you say? I think this Weasley is trying to move in on my woman." He said while embracing me and kissing my neck,

"Oh stop it. You know I love you." I said while playfully hitting his arm.

"Well I had an early day so did you need any help around here since you'll have a client?"

"Yeah actually could you watch the front when I start tattooing George that would be great."

"No problem, boss." He said with mock salute and began to walk away. I went back to my drawing and I heard George walk in again.

"Oi Malfoy! I didn't know you were going to be here. I would've brought you something."

"Don't worry about it I ate. Got off early and thought I'd stop by and help Nessa out."

"Okay then."

George handed me a bag and I pulled out its contents, it was a burger and fries. I smiled gratefully at him and we all sat down and talked and ate. After I was done I asked George where he wanted it and he said on his shoulder blade. He took off his shirt and I saw Draco give a death glare from the corner of his eye. I mouthed for him to knock it off. I started the machine up and began to tattoo George. He sucked in his breath.

"Damn that hurts." He said

"Oh don't be such a baby. From what I hear you survived a war."

"Yes but this is torture. How can you handle having so many tats?"

"I love the pain." I said with a smart-ass tone.

A few hours later I was done and I had George check it out in the mirror.

"It's bloody brilliant. Hopefully my mum won't kill me."

I let out a laugh. "Glad you enjoy it."

"Alright I must be off." He said with a hug. It was about 8 o'clock so I decided to close up shop. Draco helped me clean up and we headed home. We went into the kitchen and saw a note from his parents.

**_Draco and Nessa:_**

**_Lucius and I are going to be gone for a few days visiting some of his family. See you soon._**

**_-Narcissa_**

"Well fancy that." Draco said with a raised eyebrow.

"What is going through that evil little head of yours?"

"Oh nothing just that we have this whole manor to ourselves and no one to hear us but the house elves who really don't give a damn." He said while running a finger down my side.

"Hmmm…" I said then cupped his crotch and smirked.

"You're evil…" he said then bit his lip. His eyes darkened in lust. He cupped my breasts and pushed his lips roughly against mine. His tongue traced my bottom lip wanting entrance into my mouth. I granted him access and this quickly got heated as he pushed me against the counter. I bit his lower lip a bit and he moaned. He pressed his growing erection against my rapidly heating core. I broke the kiss and sighed. He grabbed my hips and lifted me sit up on the counter. He kissed my cheek and moved to my ear. I could feel his hot breath against it and it made me shiver. He flicked his tongue over my earlobe before gently nibbling on it. He ran his tongue down my jaw line agonizingly slow before coming down to my neck before he began to suck on the tender flesh earning a hiss from me. He pulled my shirt off and ran his fingertips down my chest and abdomen before reaching behind and unclasping my bra. He massaged both breast while taking me into another heated kiss. After a few minutes he pulled away and lowered his head to my chest and flicked on nipple with his tongue and gave the other one the same treatment until they became hardened buds. He took one in his mouth and began to suck hard almost to the point of pain while massaging the other. He bit the other one and I gasped. He looked up at me with an intense gaze. He reached into his back pocket and pulled his wand. He flicked it and before I knew I was butt ass naked on his kitchen counter. He smirked as he got to his knees. He ran his hands up my shins then gripped my knees and pushed my legs apart. He kissed his way up one thigh across my lips and then down the other thigh. He ran his finger along my slit and I sighed. He smiled at me then parted my lips. He leaned forward and ran his up and down at a slow pace. He stopped for a minute to look at me.

"You like that don't you?" he said huskily

"Yes" I said in barely a whisper.

He parted my lips with his thumbs and massaged my hips with his fingertips and it intensified the pleasure more. A moan escaped my lips as he dove back in. His tongue furiously lapped at my clit. He sucked on it hard earning a yelp from me.

"Yes Draco like that!" I moaned while my hand ran through his platinum hair.

"Mmmm." He responded as I started to grind against his face. I felt my skin catching fire and the coil and my belly tightening threatening to break at any moment. Draco could sense my impeding orgasm and increased his strokes with his tongue. Finally the coil snapped and my orgasm washed over me as I moaned his name over and over. He continued to suck my clit until I was almost done. Before I even had time to recover from the overwhelming pleasure. He lifted me off the counter with a growl. I wrapped my legs around his waist and it was then I realized he was butt naked. He kissed me fiercely and pinned me against a wall. With one hand under my ass and another against the wall he thrust fast and hard into me. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he pumped wildly and animalistic into me. His breathing came in pants as he thrusted as hard and as deep as he could. Loud moans began to echo off the walls as well as a few obscenities. Draco and I looked deep into each others eyes as our climaxes came like a tidal wave. He unwrapped my legs from him and he set me down but I was bit wobbly.

DPOV

I had been waiting so long to do that to her. Even though my legs are complete jelly shit right now I picked her up and apparated to our room. I laid her on the bed and climbed in next to her. She looked at me with a smile.

"Where did that come from?"

"What you didn't like it?"

"It was fucking amazing."

"Good. I am just so happy that I am able to make love to you like that again. I was so scared I was going to lose there for a while. I'm just so happy that we're together and you got your business. Part of me feels like I don't deserve any of this."

"Hey Dray. Don't say that I thought we weren't going to bring up the past?"

"I know sorry. I'm just amazed by the wonderful woman I have."

"Yeah I am pretty spectacular, if I may say so myself."

He whacked me with a pillow. "Too much time around me."

"Yeah yeah."

After a few minutes she ran her finger down my chest. And I looked at with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes?" I asked

"I think it's time for round 2"

I smiled; it was going to be a long and tiring few days.

_**AN2: Yeah that was a fun chapter to write. Listened to "Butterfly" by Crazytown when I wrote that. Anyway pretty please may I have some reviews *sad panda face***_


	15. Family

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter characters_

_A/N: I am so sorry that I haven't written in a long while. Life just kidnapped me for a bit and I've had a bit of a writer's block._

**VPOV**

Time had gone by quick and business was getting better. I became famous both in the wizarding and muggle worlds. Wizards, witches, and muggles alike sought after my tattoos. Draco was doing well at his work but couldn't really talk much about it. I joked with him saying he was some wizard secret agent and he smiled. We were sitting comfortably on the lawns outside when an owl came swooping down and landed next to Draco. He untied the scroll from the owl's leg and read it. While he was reading his eyebrows raised in surprise. He grabbed a green apple and took a bite. I gave him a gentle hit to the chest.

"Quit being so dramatic. What's up?"

"The Weasley's have invited us for a gathering of sorts."

"So what's so surprising about that after all George is my friend."

"Well I wasn't well liked by some of the Weasley's given my past deeds."

"Oh...well I'm sure they are trying to move past all that."

"Yeah. So it will be tomorrow. Would you like to go?"

"Most definitely." And I reached over and kissed him.

**DPOV**

It was late at night and I got up to sit on the patio of our room. I was nervous to go to the gathering. A lot has changed since I came back and I hope that the people that I have hurt will forgive me and see that. To tell the truth I did a lot of despicable things. But I have paid the consequences. I heard a soft snore and turned to look at her. She was the reason for the change. With a sigh I laid back down. I planted a soft kiss on her forehead and drifted into a dreamless sleep. Later on that day Nessa and I were getting ready when I was sitting there in my knickers deciding on what to wear. She walked in and laughed.

"I hope you don't plan on going like that. I don't want anyone to see what is mine."

"I just can't decide what to wear."

"You're worse than a woman sometimes."

I let out a smile. And looked up to see what she was wearing. She had on a pair of jeans and a nice top with a jacket. That one could wear a bed sheet and look beautiful. I finally decided on some slacks and a button up shirt. We said bye to mother and apparated to the Burrow. We appeared about ¼ mile away and began to walk hand in hand. I was very nervous to say the least. We got there and George was on the porch.

"Glad to see you could make it."

"Thank you for inviting us." I said.

"Ah…well don't just stand there. Come in the house and say hello."

We walked in and the room grew silence. I'm guessing more at the sight of me than anything.

"You didn't tell us, she'd be bringing that prat!" Ron shouted

"Ronald! I will not have you use that kind of language. Draco is a guest and will be treated as such!" She said with a huff. Then turned to Nessa and I. She pulled her into a hug. "How are you dear?"

"Oh I'm doing fine. You know maybe this wasn't such a good idea."

"Nonsense. They're going to have to get used to it eventually."

We were invited into the living room where everyone else was seated. In the middle of the room were two toddlers, a boy and a girl. The little boy smiled up at Nessa and I. We sat down to an uncomfortable tension until Mr. Weasley broke the silence.

"I hear you have a business now Vanessa" Mr. Weasley said.

"Yes. I tattoo people."

"Fascinating. And how exactly does that work?"

While Vanessa was sitting there chatting away to Mr. Weasley I turned my attention to the children on the floor. The little boy walked up to me. I have zero experience with children so this made me a bit uneasy.

"Hi. My name is Teddy. What's yours?" He smiled at me

"Um…My name is Draco"

"Nice to meet you! Bye!" he waved and went back to playing. I smirked at that short to the point conversation. Harry appeared next to me with 2 bottles of butterbeer in hand. He handed one over to me.

"Thanks" I said with a nod.

"You are aware that Teddy is your cousin?"

"Is that Tonks child?"

"Yes. Has a bit of the Black family resemblance don't you think?"

"Yeah. So my…Andromeda takes care of him or do you?"

"We share the responsibility."

"Ah…"

"With all the changes that happened both with you and the world around us. Maybe your family can mend too."

"Perhaps."

Harry nodded and we drank our butterbeers in silence. A little while later Neville, Luna, and some other people from Hogwarts arrived and we decided to go outside for a game of qudditch. It would be nice to play since I haven't in awhile. I summoned my broom while we decided on teams. We finally decided to play 4 on 4. I played seeker with George and 2 other people I didn't know. I looked over onto the grass and saw Nessa seated with Lovegood, Longbottom, and Granger.

**VPOV**

"So you must be Vanessa? I'm Luna," She said extending a hand out to me.

"Very nice to meet you."

"You're very pretty it's no wonder Draco loves you"

I blushed a little at the comment. "Yeah I just don't understand what you see in him." A girl with bushy hair said with a huff.

"Look I know he was an asshole a long time ago. But he isn't that way now. I wish everybody could just let go of their past bullshit!" I said as I got to my feet and walked inside the kitchen to see if Mrs. Weasley needed any help. I got inside and she was busy setting up the table.

"Everything alright dear?"

"Yes. I was just seeing if you needed any help?"

"You get set the silverware if you like. But I can tell something is still bothering you."

"Was Draco that bad as people say?"

"It was more his parents than anything. He just was doing what he was taught. But I can tell he's no longer like that."

"I just wish that people will stop asking me what I see in him. He's a good man. He nursed me back to health from my cancer, he looked for me"

"Not a lot of people know that. Just give it time people will come around."

We both turned around when the door opened and Draco walked in. Mrs. Weasley made her way to the living room to give us some privacy.

"I saw you come inside. Are you alright, love?"

"Yes. Just people and their comments."

He closed the distance and cupped my face in his hands.

"It doesn't matter to me what people think, nor should it matter to you. The only persons opinion that matters is yours."

He pressed his lips against mine but then the door opened again.

"Oi! We'll have none of that here!" George said

"Thanks for being a cockblock, George." I replied.

"No problem. You coming back out?"

"Yeah." Draco said.

We went back outside and Draco tried to teach me how to play quidditch but no luck. I was lucky I didn't break my damn neck. After awhile we all sat down to eat and little Teddy made his way over to Draco and me. He stared for a bit and then I turned to him.

"Everything ok?"

"Yes. How come you don't have a wand?"

"I'm not a witch and only witches and wizards can have them"

"So you got no magic?"

"No I don't."

"But you must. You're eyes sparkle and your so nice."

"Well maybe I do deep down inside."

"Okay. Can I sit with you?"

"Sure." I pulled Teddy to sit on my lap.

**DPOV**

When little Teddy came up and asked her that question I thought she would be hurt but she wasn't. She was right she did have a sort of magic about her. The dinner went by really well and before we knew, it was really late. Vanessa was tired. So we bid our farewells and I apparated us home. I took her upstairs to the bedroom and laid her down. I wasn't quite tired yet so I made my way down to the kitchen to get a snack. My mother happened to be in there getting a snack herself.

"How was the party?"

"It went well mother."

"That's good" There was a bit of silence as I looked through the fridge. After I got what I wanted I looked up at her.

"I saw Teddy Lupin today."

"Oh really what does he look like?"

"Well he's a metamorgamus but he definitely has Black Family blood in him. Nice kid. He's being raised by Andromeda and took a quick liking to Vanessa."

"Oh well that's nice…."

"Mother I think it's time we mend our family."

"Yes well things like this take time."

"And they also take effort. You don't have to do anything right away but it would be nice the sooner the better."

"I'll think upon it. Good night Draco."

"Good night."

It was strange how a child can change my old beliefs and now I wanted to get to know the Aunt I never knew. It would be nice to have an extended family again. I finished my food and went to my room. The moonlight shone inside and illuminated my lovely lady in the bed. I smirked and snuck into my closet. I pulled out my camera and snapped a picture. She would probably be pissed at me. I stripped down to my underwear and got into bed with her. I kissed her on the forehead and realized my life was perfect.

_A/N2: Thanks to all my faithful readers so far. I will try my best to update more often! Oh yeah and Happy Birthday to the ever so sexy Tom Felton!_


End file.
